


Wrinkled Envelopes

by DominicKnight



Series: Korrasami: Through the Years [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Filler, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, letter writing, slow-burn, slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: Letter writing is an intimate way to communicate, even if it's "old fashioned." But sometimes that's the best way for fated souls to connect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exploration of the letters that Korra and Asami sent. There has to be more that was shared between them, and I want to examine what they might have shared with each other while Korra was healing. 
> 
> This is a really short chapter because I'm new to writing to this fandom, so I'm trying to get a feel for the characters in my writing.
> 
> This is dedicated to my friend Lolo, who is some of the inspiration to this idea as we reconnect as friends.

Asami sat back from her desk and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms until she saw stars. She dropped her hands and glanced at the clock on the wall. The last person to leave the corporation’s headquarters was the janitor several hours ago when his shift ended. Asami looked at the designs on her desk, mixed with notes and other projects she bounced between. Her handwriting seemed to meld together into unreadable lines and blobs.

She started to get up when she caught sight of the photo of the Krew. Asami stared at their smiling faces and sat down. Korra’s hands were on her hips in a power pose. Bolin’s arm was slung around Korra’s shoulders with a huge grin on his face. Asami had one hand on her hip in her casual stance as she stood next to Korra. Mako was opposite Bolin, arms crossed but a serious smile on his face. Jinora took the photo back when the four of them would drive around and serve vigilante justice.

Oh, how things changed.

Asami dug into her inner jacket pocket and pulled out a wrinkled envelope. She set it on the desk top and tried to flatten it out. It didn’t work how she planned, but that wasn’t as important. She fished out the contents with two fingers and opened the letter. The paper was soft in her hands from how often she reread it. A few drops of coffee stained the corners. Asami tried to keep the letter as pristine as possible, but with her busy schedule that was impossible. She read the letter again, taking in Korra’s handwriting and hearing the sentences in her friend’s voice.

The letter came on Monday, and Asami had yet to respond.

Her eyes moved back to the photo on her desk.

Asami set the letter down and got out a clean sheet of paper and picked up her pen.

_Dear Korra,_

_Your secret is safe with me._

_Honestly, I was worried my letters were getting lost. Or maybe that things had changed so much that you didn’t want to talk to me._

_I miss you. It’s lonely without seeing Mako or Bolin regularly. And you. They say you don’t realize what you had until it’s gone. And while you’re just on the other side of the world, it feels much farther._

_I hope the meditating is going well, even if it feels like it isn’t always. I’m not much of a bender, but I have found that meditation has helped me too. Jinora gave me some tips, and while my brain works so fast, I find that sitting in the silence helps with the late work nights.  I have bi-weekly dinner meetings with Tenzin. Really, it’s me getting away from the office and hanging out with the Airbender kids. With my dad in jail, it’s kind of like going home. But the island doesn’t quite feel the same without you there racing the kids around the property._

_Maybe it means very little coming from me, but you’ll heal. It takes time. I burned myself as a kid when I was first learning about cars and the business. I was forced to be away from my workbench for several weeks while I healed. That doesn’t compare to what happened with Zaheer in the slightest. But the waiting game is the worst part of recovery. So don’t stress yourself. Enjoy being home with your parents, Naga, and Katara. You deserve some time off._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Miss you,_

_Asami_

She stared at the letter for a moment, rereading what she wrote. Asami didn’t feel like she should be giving the Avatar advice, but she didn’t see the letter as coming from the Avatar. She saw it as coming from Korra, her friend.

Asami found an envelope in one of her desk drawers and addressed it to Korra. She found a stamp and got everything ready for the mail to be picked up. Another glance at the clock confirmed to Asami that the sun would be rising in an hour and she had stayed far too long. She gathered what she wanted to take home, including sliding the letter from Korra back into her jacket and headed out of the office. Asami dropped the letter off in the outbox on her secretary’s desk and headed for the private elevator in the corner. Its doors blended into the wall and only held a single button on the side. She pushed it and stepped inside the instant the doors slid open.

She hit one of the buttons inside and the doors closed and the elevator started to rise. One floor up and the elevator stopped. The doors slid open to a spacious studio apartment. Asami walked to the dining room table and dropped her papers on it. She rubbed her face and glanced around at the renovated space.

Going back to the Sato Estate felt odd without her father there, and given everything that he did. She was happy to let Mako and Bolin’s relatives stay there. It meant that she got to find something entirely for herself. Renovating the top few floors of Future Industries Tower was a therapeutic project. This apartment felt like hers.

Asami walked through to her bed room and kicked off her shoes. She pulled off her blazer and dropped it behind her, leaving a trail of business clothes in her wake. Asami added her bra next to her bed and pulled on a soft shirt with the Fire Ferrets logo on it. She yawned and settled into the blankets and pillows.

Her last thought was of Korra reading her letters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar sends her reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you for reading!

Korra turned the knob on her lamp. The light bathed her room in yellow. She glanced to Naga and saw the polar bear dog shift at the movement of her owner, but otherwise remained on the floor. Korra wiped her brow with the back of her hand and felt the sweat that beaded there during her nightmare. She thought about meditating. That helped calm her racing heart and swirling mind down. The last thing Korra wanted to do though was sitting still and clearing her mind.

Right now Korra wanted to talk.

She wanted to talk to someone that wasn’t there to help with her recovery, like Katara, or her parents. Korra yearned to have a conversation with someone that wouldn’t stare at her in pity. She wanted someone to treat her like a person. A friend.

Korra looked at the pile of papers on her nightstand. She reached over to the stacks and brought them to her lap. Shuffling through the flattened parchment, Korra set aside the letters from Bolin and Mako. Their pile was tiny compared to the correspondence she received from Asami. Korra started to read through the letters from the beginning, starting at the bottom of the pile. She heard Asami’s voice as she talked passionately about Future Industries and Republic City, and reminisced about the lack of friends being nearby.

At the top sat the most recent letter.

Korra got up from her bed and shuffled around Naga with tentative footsteps. Her muscles still ached, a dull pain like after a tough workout, that didn’t abate no matter how much healing she received from Katara. She thought back to being confined to a wheelchair and shivered. Korra hated not being independent. The almost two years it took for her to regain her mobility were the worst – more so than her seclusion in the White Lotus Compound.

She carried the stack of letters from Asami to the desk in the corner. Korra dug out some paper before taking a seat. Another reread of the letter led Korra to seize a pen. She had Asami’s words memorized at this point. Going so long and not talking to the other woman had been the most isolating decision Korra made. With this second letter, she hoped to change that.

_Dear Asami,_

_Your letters weren’t getting lost. I keep them by my bed. Some nights I reread them when I can’t sleep. It eases my mind to know you are doing well, albeit, lonely. I’m sorry for being away so long. I wish I could keep you company._

_I’m glad you still feel comfortable visiting Air Temple Island. Tenzin and the kids enjoy your company.It’s weird not having them around me._

_Jinora is better at everything related to the Spirit World – Little Miss Spiritual. Her tips on meditation are invaluable. I’m happy to hear she’s helping you with meditating, and it is working for you. It has helped me too, but like I said, I still feel such a deep disconnect from Raava and the past Avatars. I’m not sure what to do. They have always been present, a gentle pressure on my shoulder almost._

_Will I be the worst Avatar if I don’t regain my connection to Raava? Am I going to be the last Avatar?_

_The world has changed so much. Is my presence even necessary?_

_There’s a lot of things to figure out, and it feels like not enough time to process it. But all I have is time, right now._

_Thank you for the advice. It’s tough to be patient when all I want is to be up to my old bending speed and overall strength. Spending the better part of my life being battle fit, it is frustrating to not be at that caliber anymore._

_My muscles hurt from the poison. It’s mostly my legs that hurt after standing too long. I forgot how tough it is to build stamina and endurance.  Sometimes a tremor goes through my hands, which complicates things when I’m practicing my bending or meditating._

_That was one hell of a poison._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon! Please tell me more about Republic City, and you. I’m all ears. Er – eyes._

_Miss you,_

_Korra_

_P.S.: Naga misses you too!_

Korra dug out an envelope and addressed it to Asami at Future Industries. Naga roused as Korra headed for the door. The polar bear dog yawned and nudged her owner. Korra paused and pat her companion.

“Alright, let’s go.” They slipped from the room and walked to where the mail would be picked up from the Southern Water Tribe Palace.

Korra put the letter in the pile of official documents headed to Republic City from her father.

The pair walked back to Korra’s room, turning down the long hallways of the palace.

She missed the cozy atmosphere of where she spent her childhood – traditional huts that helped her feel close to her heritage.

Korra climbed into the bed. Naga whimpered up at her, the polar bear dog’s large head rested on the corner of the mattress.

“Okay, you goof. Get up here.” Korra patted the space between her and the wall as she rolled her eyes. “Don’t push me off this time.”

Naga, eager to cuddle and be on the bed, stretched out next to her owner.

Korra shut off the lamp and lay back. She listened to Naga snore next to her as she stared at the ceiling, thinking of Asami’s green eyes as they read her reply.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people can be very unsympathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of inspiration to write this. So it's best I ride this wave until I run out of where this is going.

Asami shifted gears and the Satomobile drifted around the corner. She found herself pressing the gas pedal harder as she sent the car flying down the straight stretch. The engine roared as its gears spun higher and faster. She crossed the finish line, slowed to a stop and shut off the vehicle. Asami jumped over the side, pulled off her helmet and goggles, and shook out her hair.

She was alone on the track, clearing her head from an infrastructure meeting with President Raiko. He somehow aggravated her at every interaction. His latest was off-handedly saying that Korra’s recovery was slow because no one had heard a word from her. Even Raiko’s attempts at talking to Tonraq or Tenzin came up empty. The man turned to Asami and asked if she knew anything since she was the Avatar’s friend, that perhaps she knew if their reliance on Korra ever coming back was misplaced.

Asami wasn’t going to break her promise to Korra and Raiko’s attitude made her even more comfortable lying to him. “I haven’t heard anything. But I imagine recovering from being poisoned and saving the world isn’t a simple process.” She patted her papers to straighten them with a loud _tap_ and left the meeting.

Her immediate auto pilot response was to drive to the racetrack. She didn’t realize she was there until she changed into her flame retardant suit and held her helmet by the strap. At that point, she got the SatoRacer prototype out and drove until she felt nothing but her heart beat against her ribs from the turns and noise of pushing the engine to its limit.

Asami jumped back in the car and moved it back to the garage. She scrawled a note for one of the techs that the car needed a once-over clean, and an apology for the extra work. Her final addition to the piece of paper was that she would make it up to them – her mind did a quick calculation for giving them a small bonus to their paychecks or sending them lunch one day.

Her clothes were retrieved from the locker room and she drove back into the city.

Asami walked into her apartment with her arms full of her business clothes, the paperwork from the meeting with Raiko, and her sketchbook. She dumped the items in a pile on the dining table and pulled out the blazer to hang over the back of a chair. Her office was in better condition than the apartment, which had takeout containers on most flat surfaces that held sketches and designs, followed by a growing trail of clothes leading to her bedroom. She canceled the maid coming that week because of the disarray, embarrassed at the lack of time she had to tidy up. Cleaning the apartment was at the bottom of her endless list of tasks.

She headed for her bedroom, unbuttoning the race jacket as she went. It was hung on the doorknob where she paused to pull off the riding pants. Asami climbed into bed and grabbed the pieces of paper under the lamp. Settling herself against the pillows and headboard she looked at the familiar handwriting.

Reading the letter, she smiled at Korra’s mention that she read the correspondences on what sounded like a regular basis. Asami’s heart ached as Korra admitted some fears, and voiced questions about her role in the world. And then, of course, the admittance to her current physical weakness.

Asami wished she knew more about the poison, and Korra’s symptoms. Maybe she could invent something to help her? She made a mental note to do some research and consult a few sources.

Getting up from her bed, Asami snagged the sketchbook – which made her blouse and some of the papers fall on the floor -  and returned to her bed. She slid the pen from the most recent sketch, a statue for a park for the infrastructure project, and turned to a clean page.

_Dear Korra,_

_President Raiko continues to add more items to what he wants in the new infrastructure plans. Our weekly meetings have me adding more to my already long project list. He also keeps making me want to punch him in the face – now I know how you’ve felt dealing with him previously. Raiko complained that your recovery was taking too long. You saved the world, nearly died and brought back the Air Nation. And this is all the thank you get from him?_

_I imagine you would have held me back, or vice versa. Or talked me down. I left the meeting early because it was easier to ignore him than attempt to interact any further._

_You’ll regain all you’ve lost. I can’t imagine what losing that connection must feel like. But I have hope that it will all come back. Hopefully, it will feel like a huge or something pleasant instead of a sudden weight on your shoulders._

_If you ever need a sparring buddy, I’m just a radio frequency away. I can fly down in no time. No one here would have to know where I’m going._

_Tell me more about your muscle problems. Maybe we could figure out a work out routine for you?_

_I was on the racetrack today and thought of that time I took you racing. We should go again when you get back._

_Write soon._

_Asami_

_P.S.: Tell Naga I miss her. Give her nose a kiss for me._

Asami left the page open on her sketchbook and set it under Korra’s letter on her nightstand. She could address it all downstairs in her office. With the lamp off she settled into bed thinking about what she knew about muscles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running can be good for the mind.

Korra’s boots hit the packed snow as she ran through the city in the pink of the sunrise. She pushed herself up the last stretch of her route and up to the cliff, she used as her turnaround point. It gave her a spectacular view of the ocean and the sunrise over her home. Korra caught her breath and wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve. Her parents weren’t fans of her exercising outdoors, but they knew that’s how she always cleared her head during all her years of training.

Tonraq and Senna were well aware how Korra changed since being poisoned. Korra only knew her parents were concerned because she saw their glances – conversations held only with their eyes. She sometimes heard their whispers, when they thought she was well out of earshot.

They had a right to be concerned. Korra wished nothing changed, but she did, and that affected her demeanor.

Korra turned and threw two punches and flames erupted from her fists. She stomped her left foot and a rock shot out of the ground. With a solid roundhouse kick, Korra sent the boulder sailing over the sea before it plunged into the water. Korra swirled air around her, picking up snow with it. She sent the stream of water and air away from her. Exhaling, she looked at her hands as they tremored. She squeezed her hands into fists, turned away from the cliff, and started her run back to the Southern Water Tribe Palace.

Her legs ached from the exertion, but the Avatar didn’t care. She felt stronger the more she worked out, even if Katara cautioned her to not overdo it. This run became a staple in her recovery once she could make the distance.

Korra passed through the gates, giving a nod to the White Lotus guards who lingered with the Southern Water Tribe troops. She made it up the steps in the last sprint and slowed to head inside. Down the long hallways to her room, she could smell breakfast being prepared. The grilled fish and eggs made her mouth water.

Naga wagged her tail from where she lay next to Korra’s bed. The polar bear dog remained behind for her owner’s runs. She stretched as she got up to greet her owner.  

The Avatar moved to the open floor space in her room and started to do push-ups after kicking off her boots by the door. Naga came over and stuck her large head in Korra’s way.

“Hey. Get out of here.” Korra laughed and pushed Naga away with one hand while balanced on her toes and one fist.

Naga huffed and licked her owner on the side of her face. She moved into Korra’s way using her body.

“Gimmie a few minutes okay?” Korra smiled and shoved Naga towards her bed. The polar bear dog groaned and walked to Korra’s bed where she lay down and took up the whole mattress. Korra resumed her push ups. Her wrist twinged and a shudder went up Korra’s right arm. She stopped her push-ups and sat down on the carpet. She shook out her right hand and massaged her forearm.

The pressure seemed to ease the ache as the pain lessened. Korra got up and went to her desk where Asami’s letter sat open with a blank page for Korra’s response. She dropped into the chair and picked up her pen.

 

_Dear Asami,_

_Raiko’s response doesn’t surprise me. I doubt he and I will ever truly get along. He might care about his people, but he cares more about his image. He must get brownie points from some constituents every time he mentions I’m not around. I’m proud of you for not punching him. Sounds like a difficult task. Thank you for defending me. If I were there I would definitely hold you back to make sure you didn’t get into trouble._

_I hope I can regain my connection to Raava and the Spirit World. I didn’t realize how much I missed Aang’s presence or Roku and Kiyoshi’s wisdom. There’s no good way to describe how Raava and the Avatars feel like. Being the Avatar comes with a large weight on your shoulders. The whole world looks to me to save it and keep it in balance. That’s a big responsibility they don’t tell you about when you’re told you’re the Avatar._

_I don’t blame Aang for never wanting to be the chosen one._

_I might take you up on that sparring offer. Most people here keep going easy on me, and that’s not what I want. I need a challenge._

_Right now my workout consists of running, push-ups, sit ups, and some other exercises to vary my routine. They’re all my old standbys. Any suggestions?_

_How is meditating going? Feel free to not answer this next one, but besides using it as a break from work, what do you usually meditate on?_

_Where do you live now? I just realized that Mako and Bolin’s relatives are staying at the estate. Are you there too? I always send the letters to your office…_

_Miss you,_

_Korra_

 

The Avatar could smell breakfast coming from under her door. She got the letter ready to send out and shoved it in the pocket of her sweatshirt as she headed to join her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters seem so short! I'm writing these before work in the early morning, so sometimes I stop midway through a chapter and can't remember where my train of thought was before I stopped. Please let me know what you think in the comments below!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back on Air Temple Island is strange when your best friend isn't there.

“I understand they are to respect tradition. But can’t tradition be a little more useful? Or stylish?” Opal pulled at the yellow robe.

Jinora snickered. “I assume the lack of change is because air benders aren’t supposed to care about earthly possessions. It gets ‘in the way,’ or at least that’s what history dictates.”

“These are the same design of robes your grandfather wore. Don’t you want something nicer?” Kai looked to Jinora. The two locked eyes and a faint blush spread on their cheeks.

Their interactions made Asami smile. They were obvious in their like of each other – their recent coupling of no surprise to Asami. She wondered how Tenzin felt about it all from Jinora becoming a master to her falling for a boy.

“I don’t see why you can’t have more functional clothing,” Asami said. She felt comfortable to add to the conversation and Jinora’s history lesson on the Air Nation and its ways. The engineer arrived early for her bi-weekly dinner and decided to hang out with Opal while they waited. Asami fished her sketchbook from her bag. She didn’t mean to bring work with her, she meant to put the bag in her apartment but she left the office to escape for a little while and clear her head that she forgot to swing upstairs.

Asami turned to the blank page where she had stashed her pencil.

“Really?” Opal perked up.

“Yeah. If you don’t mind me observing you all flying around and using your bending, I can come up with something functional.” Asami looked at the group who nodded in agreement.

Jinora rushed off with Kai to get Ikki and Milo while Opal walked with Asami to a more open area of the garden.

Asami sat down on some steps and leaned back against a small pillar. She started with a simple sketch of the current robes and the gliders. The younger air kids returned and started to play some invented game.

“How’s Korra?” Opal glanced at Asami’s drawings as the older girl’s pencil moved across the page after a brief pause when the air bender mentioned the Avatar.

“I’m not sure. I hope her recovery is going well.” Asami shifted to find a more comfortable spot for her back against the pillar. She watched the air kids for a few moments before she jotted down some notes by the glider sketch.

Opal leaned over and nudged Asami’s shoulder with her own. “There's no way you don’t know how she’s doing. She’s your best friend. You two got close during the rebuilding of the Air Nation.”

Asami gave Opal a side glance. Either Opal paid close attention to her and Korra’s interactions, or their feelings for each other were more discernable than Asami thought. “As far as I know she’s recovering.” Asami wished she could talk about Korra to someone, have a sounding board about her feelings for her friend. But she wouldn’t break her promise to Korra, even if Opal was around more. Asami couldn’t trust what information would go to Bolin.

Opal frowned and searched Asami’s face for a tell. Her eyes jumped down to the drawings and list of notes Asami amassed in the short amount of time.

“You’re good at this.” Opal gestured to the sketchbook and then at Asami in a general manner.

“It came with practice. Plus a lot of studying of physics and aerodynamics.” Asami smiled and turned to Opal. “I can probably have a prototype ready in a week or two.” She reached over and felt the fabric of Opal’s robe, running the course material between her fingertips. Asami added to her list of notes. “How are you and Bolin?”

“He is doing something with Varrick. I don’t know why he hangs around that guy. But Varrick is busy with the Earth Kingdom and Kuvira in Zaofu.” Opal shrugged and sat back from watching Asami. “He radios the island when he can.”

“Actually, he’s radioed for you now,” Tenzin said. His appearance made both Asami and Opal turn with a jolt.

“Thanks, Tenzin!” Opal jumped up and rushed away.

“I hear you might design new air bender robes.” Tenzin stood by Asami’s spot on the steps.

Asami winced and looked up at him. “If that’s okay? I mean no disrespect to the traditions of the Air Nation.”

Tenzin laughed. “I like the idea. I recognize that some things have to change. Our attire will be the easiest by far unless it proves to be an engineering hassle.”

Asami shook her head at his last statement. “Honestly, I need the change of project from all the infrastructure plans with Raiko and the Sato-vehicles. This is nice.”

“I’m not sure how we could compensate you for the hard work or materials,” Tenzin started.

Asami waved at Tenzin’s suggestion of compensation. “I wouldn’t ever ask for money. Consider this a gift to the growing Air Nation. Deal?” The engineer held out her hand.

They shook hands before Tenzin left Asami on the steps.

The children moved further into the garden, leaving Asami alone. She flipped to the next page, fished the folded pages of Korra’s letter from her inner jacket pocket, and started to write.

 

_Dear Korra,_

_The whole world may look to you to bring about balance, but it's not a solo job. As your friend, I’m more than happy to help in any capacity, and I know the other bending nations would too. Well, hopefully. But you at least have enough friends near and far that would aid you._

_Radio me when you want a sparring partner. It will take me a bit of time to come down, but I’d be more than happy to visit._

_Meditating is going well when I make time for it. I should schedule it into my day, but I don’t have the hours to spare very often. How ironic. I meditate about work, everything that has happened, and you. Maybe that list sounds ridiculous, but I want my projects to succeed and the meditation has helped me process the past few years. And I meditate about you because you’re my best friend. You mean a lot to me and I want to be there for you although at times I’m not sure how. I’m hoping for some guidance to strike._

_I renovated the floor above my office in Sato Tower. That’s my apartment so I’m close to the office. Maybe it’s unhealthy to be so close to work, but it felt weird occupying the mansion given its recent history. I was more than glad to make something of my own. Sending the letters to my office is basically sending them to my home._

_I’m writing this from Air Temple Island where I’m working on designs for new air bender robes. Based off of how you and the kids use the gliders, I have some ideas on how to make their clothing more functional. And in Opal’s word “stylish.” I need a good fabric so that might be the next part of my research._

_Opal asked how you are doing. She and Bolin are doing well, although they do have a bit of a  long distance relationship because he keeps traveling with Varrick. Who knows why._

_I can’t remember if I told you a while ago that Kai and Jinora are dating, but if I missed that detail at some point well, there it is. They’re dating, although I think they’re trying to not be so obvious about it. I can’t imagine Tenzin is thrilled, but maybe he’s pretending to not notice? That doesn’t sound like Tenzin so he must rant to Pema about Jinora dating. I’ll see if I can find out more about Tenzin’s feelings on the matter via Pema and keep you updated._

_How’s Naga? And your parents? Have you had the chance to venture outside at least?_

_Stay warm down there._

_Miss you,_

_Asami_

 

“Hey, pretty lady, it’s dinner time.” Milo hung down around the pillar that Asami chose to lean against. “What’s in that?” The boy pointed at the book.

Asami smiled at him and closed the sketchbook with a _snap_. “Thanks, Milo.” She stood and saw the others approaching, while some of the newer air benders headed for the dining hall. “It’s where I design all of the neat things my company builds.” The engineer tried to remember how she observed Korra interact with the air kids. Somehow Korra was a natural with them. Asami seemed to embarrass herself or lack the ability to communicate with them when they were younger. Now that she had been around them more, it was easier, although she still wasn’t good at it.

“Well, you should do a drawing of this.” Milo posed flexing his biceps.

The gesture made Asami snicker and smile at the boy. “We’ll see. I’ll keep that in mind when I’m designing the new air bender robes.”

Milo smirked. “They’ll have to contain all of this raw power.” The young air bender gestured to himself as they walked and wiggled his eyebrows at Asami as they went up the steps into the dining hall.

“They certainly will.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes tea with an old friend is just what you need.

Korra stared into her teacup, focusing on the small flecks of the tea leaves that escaped the holes of the steeper. She rubbed her thumb over the glazed clay, tracing the traditional Water Tribe design.

“Do you think Aang would have made the same choices I did?” Korra looked to the old healer as she broke their silence.

Katara sipped her tea, the cup held between both of her weathered hands. “You and Aang have had different worlds to balance. I cannot say for certain how he would have handled the Red Lotus or any of the problems you have faced.”

Korra chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought about Katara’s words. Her first time meeting the woman felt like coming home. Four-year-old Korra skipped shaking the healer’s hand and hugged her. Katara laughed and settled down with the young Avatar and listened to all of Korra’s eager questions about water bending. Korra exhausted herself and her questions and fell asleep against Katara, later to wake up in her own bed. The Avatar smiled at the memory.

“Have you communicated with any of your friends or Tenzin?” Katara turned her eyes to Korra.

“Only Asami.” Korra reached over and poured herself more tea before doing the same for Katara.

The master water bender smiled and shut her eyes. She could sense there was more behind Korra’s statement. “You should talk to Tenzin about the spiritual healing. Or possibly Jinora. As for your friend, I imagine being in contact with her again is good for your soul. What about Mako and Bolin?”

“I don’t want the boys to worry. It’s hard to talk to them about all of this that it is easier to say nothing at all.” Korra sipped her tea.

“Your journey with Asami is not over by any means. Everyone needs a person or two that they can confide in for whatever the reason.” Katara opened her eyes and observed Korra staring into her tea cup again.

Korra nodded. “Do you have any paper and a pen?”

“Of course.” Katara’s smile made the corner of her eyes wrinkle. “Let me get it—“

“It’s okay. I can get it.” Korra jumped up and listened to Katara’s directions. She retrieved the items and sat back at the table to write.

 

_Dear Asami,_

_I know I have all of these allies around the world, it’s not always easy asking for help. But I will try, and keep trying. I might need a reminder though. I’m counting on you to do that if I’m too stubborn to do so._

_I’m glad to hear you have a place of your own, even if it is basically at work. It’s probably easier to just go upstairs and sleep than on the couch in your office, huh? When I make it back to Republic City you’ll have to show me your new place._

_Updating the Air Nation robes sounds like a fun project. I bet the Air Kids are excited to help you test out the prototypes. You’ll come up with a great design to appease all needs and requests. I know it._

_It’s good that Opal and Bolin are doing well, despite the distance. He still writes, although his letters are always so flowery and formal. That language should be going to Opal, not me. Not when I haven’t ever written him back._

_Tenzin must be pretending to not notice. If he ever says anything on the matter, tell me. He’s been afraid of when she would start dating since when I first moved in with them. I can’t imagine he is handling this well. Then again, Kai is part of the Air Nation, so that kid has something going for him. Maybe Tenzin is more okay with it than we’re thinking._

_Naga is doing well. I leave her at home when I go on runs, which she must hate. I will probably start taking her with me soon though._

_My parents are handling the Southern Water Tribe, in the same manner that they have my entire life – with an unbelievable amount of grace and strength. My dad is busy, and my mom is helping out in whatever way she can. She hates how big the palace is, so she keeps trying to find things to do with all these unused rooms._

_I go for runs a lot, typically early in the morning before much of the village is awake. It’s not as far of a distance as I or Naga would like. I’ll add more to my route as I build up my endurance. Running clears my head in the way I should when I meditate. Maybe it’s because running is one of the few things I have control over._

_I have tea with Katara twice a week. It’s nice. She has been such a huge part of my life. Water being my native element meant I spent much of my childhood with her. Being around Katara is a comfort in comparison to my parents. It’s just different kinds of comfort, I guess. Perhaps because Aang was her husband._

_~~I’ll be honest, being around you feels the same as being with Katara.~~ Is that weird? That’s weird. Forget I wrote that._

_Anyway, I talk to Katara about Aang in the hopes maybe I’ll find his wisdom in her words. We speak less about my recovery (which is nice), although that topic comes up sometimes. Mostly it’s her telling me stories of her adventures with Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang. They make me laugh and feel like a kid again. If you come and visit I’ll see if she can tell us some._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Miss you,_

_Korra_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters can come from a wide variety of sources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have three on-going fics in three very different fandoms, so my mind and my writing go in a variety of directions.

Asami crumpled the envelope as she closed her fist. Her hands shook as she collected her things and stepped out of her office. She shut the door behind her. Asami’s secretary looked up in her direction.

“I’m leaving the office early. Forward any calls that you deem important to my voicemail. Take a message if it’s from Varrick, and then burn the message so I don’t have to call him back.” Asami smiled at the woman. She didn’t want her anger to seep out at anyone in the office. They didn’t deserve it.

“Of course, Ms. Sato. Have a great rest of your day.” The woman beamed at Asami.

“You too.” Asami walked to her elevator and disappeared up to her apartment. She went straight to her room and only paused to drop her stuff on the couch. Asami changed out of her pencil skirt and into her riding pants and shrugged off her blouse to reveal a tank top. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed up the small flight of stairs that led to what would be considered the attic of the tower.

It took her a few moments to wrap her hands and pull on her boxing gloves. She approached the punching bag, took her stance, and started with a few light punches.

Her mind drifted to the letter she found in the stack her secretary gave her. Asami recognized the handwriting immediately. She liked receiving mail, particularly if it were from a certain someone in the South. But this letter would join the pile in a shoebox at the back of her closet.

Asami’s fists started to fly into the bag. Each punch connected with the bag and made it swing. She thought about every letter she received for the last two years.

“First you _lied_ to me.” She threw a right hook and felt the solid hit.

“You faked being kind to everyone.” Another connected punch.

“You ruined the company by funding terrorists.” Left-right jabs and a kick.

“You tried to kill my friends.” Asami ignored the beaded sweat that collected and ran down the sides of her face as she kicked the bag.

“You tried to kill my best friend.” A straight punch followed by a roundhouse kick.

“You tried to kill _me_.” Asami slammed her glove into the bag that sent it swinging farther away. She stepped back and wiped at her forehead. Her eyes trained on the bag as it started to still. Asami wondered if she should contact Mako or her old trainer. Having a real person to spar against would provide a more intense workout. She thought better of it given how angry she still felt about the letter.

Asami resumed another set of working out with the boxing bag before she felt her shoulders burn. She pulled off the gloves, downed her water and headed back downstairs with a towel around her neck. Her eyes caught the letter on the couch. Asami scooped it up and added it to the collection in her closet. She kicked the shoe box into place at the back of her closet and went back to the living room.

The apartment was cleaner than usual. Her housekeeper learned to ignore Asami’s day off suggestions and came per her schedule. The woman removed the take out boxes and spoiled food from Asami’s fridge, dusted, did the dishes, and kept the apartment tidy. She left some of the clutter – schematics, and Future Industries paperwork – so that Asami could find whatever she needed in her organized chaos.

Asami tried to remember what the housekeeper said about cleaning up the apartment. Something about making the space inviting for any _special_ guests Asami wanted to bring home. The only guest she wanted over was on the other side of the world. And she wasn’t a guest if she was Asami’s best friend.

Her eyes turned toward her bedroom door where she knew Korra’s letter sat on her nightstand. Asami headed into her bedroom and sank onto the floor against her bed as she reread Korra’s letter. She found her stack of paper and rummaged around for a pen before she could finally stare at the blank sheets.

 

_Dear Korra,_

_Don’t worry. I’ll remind you. You can count on that._

_You found me in my office one time. Okay… Maybe more than that, but regardless having my own place right upstairs has reduced the number of times the janitor has found me asleep on my office couch._

_I have prototypes being sewn up for the Air Kids, Opal and Kai to try out. Meelo is incredibly excited. If I were a young Airbender, I suppose I would be too._

_I’m glad you have Katara to talk to. Tea with her sounds wonderful. And I imagine her stories about her adventures are a blast to hear. If I come visit I hope to hear some. Of course, as long as I’m not intruding on tea time. It can be separate of that because I know having time with specific people is important to connect._

_Working out is one of the few aspects of your recovery you can control. Maybe running is your new way to meditate. Does meditation have to be sitting quietly? Perhaps that is a question better suited to Jinora…_

_I left the office early today. And no, it wasn’t from Varrick (surprisingly enough)._

_My dad wrote me a letter. It’s not the first. But I got it today and something snapped. I was so angry I was shaking. I couldn’t stand to be around anyone else because I didn’t want my animosity towards him to be what makes me snap at someone else. It’s not their fault I’m barely twenty-one and am running a major corporation._

_He keeps trying to contact me. I haven’t responded and yet like clockwork, a letter arrives. There’s twenty in all stuffed in a box in the back of my closet. He can’t say anything to fix everything he did. I want to distance myself from him and it all. But I can’t._

_My father funded terrorists. He wanted all the benders gone. He wanted_ you _gone. My dad wanted my best friend and my chosen family. Gone. I can’t forgive someone who decided anger was the only way to make up for my mother’s death. She is dead, and I miss her every day. But I also came to terms with the fact that sometimes things are meant to happen and there’s no amount of current action that can change the past._

_Every time I think about the mess he left the company in, and how hard I’ve had to fight to keep it afloat, my chest gets tight and I want to scream and punch something. My heart races and my hands shake. He’s put me through so much, despite being in jail for almost two years now._

_Have you ever felt this angry?_

_I should try some of Jinora’s tips and meditate on all this emotion. Instead, I go to my home gym and kickbox until I’ve lost count of the number of sets I’ve completed._

_It would be easier to talk this out with someone. Or spar. But I don’t trust anyone else. There’s still animosity towards my father that I’m hesitant to speak about this openly. I wish you were here._

_I miss you._

_Asami_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running can't solve everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! let me know what you think in the comments!

Korra stood at the end of her usual run route, hands on her hips as she stared down at the city while catching her breath. Naga sniffed around nearby before she lay down. The top of the sun skimmed over the distant peaks, as high as it would go during the fall months before it altogether disappeared. She remembered as a kid running around in the snow with Naga in the dark during the winter. With a flashlight in hand, she’d bend tunnels in the snow and vast forts to hide from the White Lotus on the compound. They knew where she was back then. And as she grew older, Korra decided to test their abilities and became incredibly proficient at sneaking out. She still found joy in evading them. Korra dubbed them her small victories.

“Come on, Naga. I’ll race you home.” Korra glanced over her shoulder and started her jog down the path. She heard the polar bear dog get up and the crunch of the animal’s larger feet on the packed snow.

At the bottom of the hill, Korra started to sprint. She made a few turns down some alleyways as a game for Naga. Korra used her hand on the corner of a building to swing around a corner. The sound of Naga’s footfalls filled Korra’s ears. One final turn and Korra skidded to a stop. Her feet slipped out from under her and she landed on her elbows.

Korra didn’t hear Naga stop. Her eyes were on the figure at the end of the alley. She focused on the white eyes of the figure and their towering form. The shackles on each limb caught Korra’s attention. She looked down at her own arms, knowing where the small scars on her wrists were from where the metal sliced her.

The figure was gone when Korra looked again.

Naga whined and headbutted Korra’s back.

Korra took a few deep breaths and shook her head. Her chest felt tight and heavy. She sat up and hugged herself. Korra put her head against her knees feeling the tears hot on her cheeks.

“I-It’s not real. You’re fine. You’re _fine_.” Korra put her face in her hands.

Naga curled around Korra to shield her from any wind and provide warmth. She moved her head and nudged Korra’s side.

Korra sniffled. “Sorry girl.” She reached over and put an arm around Naga’s neck. “I ruined our run.” Her grip tightened on the polar bear dog. “Let’s go home.”

Naga stood and eased Korra up with her. She started the walk home, keeping her head tucked under Korra’s arm.

The pair entered the gates – Korra didn’t glance at the White Lotus like she always did on her return run.

All Korra wanted was to disappear for a while. Like she did the past two years.

They went into the palace where Korra caught a whiff of breakfast cooking. She kept walking towards her room to change and sink into her blankets.

“Oh, Korra. How was your run?” Senna’s voice came from the kitchen and seemed to be getting louder until she stood in the hallway behind them.

Korra paused and glanced over her shoulder. “It was fine, mom.” She didn’t want to turn around. Her mom would know something happened.

“You got some mail today. I left the letter on your bed.” Senna seemed to pause. “Sweetie, are you sure everything is alright?”

Korra could hear the frown in her mother’s voice. She was concerned, rightly so. But Korra didn’t want to keep worrying her. There was little her mom could do at this point.

“I’m fine mom, thank you.” Korra kept walking with Naga and the two disappeared down the hallway.

Korra shut the door to her room and lay on her bed. She saw the letter her mom placed on her pillow. With a wave of her hand, Korra air bent a small current to bring the envelope to her. She stared at her ceiling with the letter on her chest. Korra picked up the mail and stared at her name written in the handwriting she became all too familiar with. She traced over the letters with her thumb and felt the slight indent from the pen.

Naga climbed up on Korra’s bed and lay against the wall. Her tail thumped on the mattress, sending a tiny gust that shifted the letter in Korra’s hand.

Korra slid her finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled out Asami’s response. She read the lines carefully, frowning as Asami wrote about the letters from her father. Korra rolled over and grabbed the paper and pen sticking out from under her bed.

 

_Dear Asami,_

_Let me know how the Air Kids like the prototypes._

_There’s nothing wrong with not responding to your father. He was a different person than you thought and knew. And it hurts to know that you’ve been deceived by someone so close to you. Unfortunately, he’s paying for his transgressions with jail time._

_Your father left you with a lot on your plate. But you’ve handled it with so much grace and intelligence. Honestly, I think Future Industries has been at its best in your hands. Maybe my compliments don’t mean much coming through in a letter and not in person, but trust me. I’m proud to be able to call you my best friend. And I’ll remind you of all the greatness you’ve achieved and will achieve ever chance I get._

_I’m angry a lot. I try not to show it to my parents. Probably why I go for runs._

_A crazy man kidnapped me, poisoned me, and ruined my independence. It’s taken me two years to recover, and even then..._

_I try to meditate the anger away. Or work out and see if that helps._

_Your anger and any emotions you feel towards your father are valid. Don’t feel like you shouldn’t hold some kind of ill will against him. If you didn’t, I would be shocked. But things change. And maybe in time, you’ll feel differently. For now, you can be as angry as you want to be as you continue to process everything._

_I had a panic attack today while on a run. Luckily Naga came along. We were racing back to the palace when this… thing appeared. It's me. In the Avatar State when I was fighting Zaheer and the poison. I never realized how terrifying I look to anyone else. Staring at this specter, or whatever it is… I just remember the poison, and how uncontrollable every action felt. I had to make sure I didn’t have the shackles on. All I can see now are the scars, but sometimes my arms and legs feel heavy like they’re still there._

_I’m afraid of seeing it again. The specter. Me. I don’t even know._

_Is it possible to be afraid of myself? I hope I never scared you while in the Avatar State._

_I wish I were in Republic City with you. I want to talk to you so badly. These letters are nice, but you’re right. It’s not the same as having a real person to talk to. Maybe soon I can join you up there?_

_I miss you._

_Korra_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Air Kids and project inspiration comes from a familiar place and face.

Asami settled into the grass of the field on Air Temple Island. She looked up as the Air Kids, Opal and Kai gliding in her latest prototype for the new suits. An hour ago Meelo cackled when she handed him a suit because originally he thought he wouldn’t get to participate being the youngest. Asami, Opal, and Kai assured Tenzin they would keep an eye on him.

Jinora and Opal flew to Asami and used their air bending to soften their landing.

“Well?” Asami opened her sketchbook to the designs for this version.

“They are so comfortable, and they don’t look too shabby either.” Opal grinned as she fastened the suit’s glider wings so that they were shut.

“This design has excellent control and the stability is so much better.” Jinora turned her eyes back to the younger kids and her boyfriend.

Asami snickered and put the notes Opal and Jinora gave her in the space of the page she left for the test phase.

Meelo buzzed over their heads and flipped around to land in front of Asami. “These are AMAZING!”

Asami laughed at the young air bender. “What do you like most, Meelo?” She thought back to all her time observing Korra interact with the kids. Korra had a knack with children that never ceased to fascinate Asami. She tried to use all of those memories of Korra and the Air Kids to help her better navigate her interactions with them.

“This!” Meelo snapped his arms out. The fasteners that held the wings down came loose and the glider wings opened. “I can go from Meelo to Flying Meelo!”

The group laughed as Ikki and Kai joined them.

“So when does everyone get these?” Kai turned to Asami.

“Once—“ Asami started.

“As soon as she’d like.” Tenzin approached the group. The Air Kids beamed at their father.

“Really?” Ikki jumped up and down, her hands were together as if in a mock prayer.

Asami blinked at the answer by Tenzin. She stood, brushed off her clothes, and closed the sketchbook.

“I don’t see why not. They seem to accomplish everything the gliders did.” Tenzin smiled at his children. “If you kids wouldn’t mind, I’d like to speak to Asami about these suits and other things.”

“We’ll leave the prototypes in the garment bags you brought them in, Asami.” Jinora smiled at the engineer and took her boyfriend’s hand. They started towards the dormitories and dining hall.

“I’ll catch up with you at dinner, Asami.” Opal waved with a wink and headed off after the others.

Tenzin and Asami watched the others leave them alone in the field.

“The suits are wonderful. I saw the children gliding around from the dining hall with Pema and I wanted to come see for myself.” Tenzin smiled to Asami.

“I’m glad. I was worried you wouldn’t like them.”

Tenzin shook his head. “These suits will help us appeal to more air benders who might not initially want to live our lifestyle. Not to mention it removes the need for carrying around a staff, which is much safer.” The Master Airbender looked to Asami. “You do wonderful work. You should be proud.”

“Thank you, Tenzin. I appreciate it.”

“I hear that Raiko gave you another infrastructure project about a park?” Tenzin started to walk with Asami and the two started on a small but worn path that led around the island to an overlook to see Republic City and the statue of Avatar Aang.

Asami remembered walking this path with Korra forever ago. They were both wide awake late one night a few days after Asami came to stay on the island.

“Yeah. It seems that when I’m finished with one of his projects he adds something else to my list.” She shook her head and laughed at the growing items their president wanted accomplished for the city. “I don’t mind. The work is good for the company, but there are a lot of other projects I am balancing.”

Tenzin nodded. “It sounds like you’re handling it all, even if it feels like you’re not.”

“You could say that. At least the janitor hasn’t found me in my office asleep at my desk. The cleaning lady for my apartment has found me passed out on the floor of my living room in the middle of sketching out designs.” Asami sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

“Although you’re busy, don’t forget to take care of yourself. You deserve it after all the hard work you’ve done so far, for the city and for us.” They came to a stop at the outlook over the city.

Asami studied the outline, picking out Sato Tower, the Pro-Bending Arena, and all the places in between that she spent time with Korra, Mako, and Bolin. Her eyes went to the statue of Aang. She studied it for several moments. Asami wondered what Aang would think seeing the statue overlooking the city he built. From the stories she heard from Tenzin and his siblings, Aang was humble. She figured the statue was a post-mortem addition, like the one of Sokka outside the Southern Water Tribe Civic Center.

Tenzin looked back towards the temple hearing a low gong. “Dinner is ready if you want to head back to the dining hall.”

“I’ll catch up if you don’t mind. I’d like to think for a bit before joining the others.” Asami turned to look at him.

“Of course. I will make sure there is a place for you and let you friends know.” Tenzin bowed his head in a curt nod and headed for the dining hall.

Asami sat on a nearby rock, crossed her legs and opened her sketchbook. The blank page sat in her lap for under a minute before she started sketching. She remembered each detail of the face she drew, the face she missed seeing every day. Asami changed the angle of the drawing and made some quick notes. Her eyes went back to examining the Aang statue before she flipped the page.

 

_Dear Korra,_

_The Air Kids love the prototypes. Tenzin gave me the all clear to go into production. I’m going to get the measurements of everyone and make sure that we can get these all custom made for every air bender. Hopefully, it shouldn’t take too long once I get one of the factories working on them._

_I have another project from Raiko, and I hope to show it and all the changes of Republic City to you when I can. I think you’ll like this project a lot. Or maybe you won’t. But I have a good feeling you will._

_I’ve never been afraid of you, Korra. And I never will._

_Seeing the specter sounds like an unpleasant way to survive. I can’t imagine what that is like. Please be careful. And take care of yourself. I know that must sound silly after you’ve been recovering for the last two years. But what happened to you is still lingering, and it may linger for a long time. It's okay to take a step back and figure out where all this is coming from. Maybe Katara has some wisdom?_

_What’s the Avatar State like? I’ve seen you fight so many times, I wondered how it feels to you._

_Maybe it’s not that you’re afraid of yourself, but you’re afraid of being out of control? All of your actions always seem executed with precision. That poison obviously changed everything._

_That would be wonderful if you could join me here, but please don’t rush yourself. There’s nothing exciting happening here. Then again, your company would make the boring city life much more enjoyable. But regardless of me being selfish and wanting my best friend here, you should take all the time you need. We can talk a bunch when you come up here under your own terms._

_Miss you._

_Asami_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring leads to other discoveries.

Korra sprinted at one of the White Lotus guards she was sparing with. She split her attention between the two – a water bender and an earth bender. One guard sent a whip of water in Korra’s direction while the other pulled a large boulder and added that to fight. Korra dove on her knees and leaned back under the water and boulder. She flipped up once the boulder passed and broke it in two to split it around the water bender guard. They were sparring, after all, Korra saw no need for anyone to get hurt.

The earth bender guard launched other rocks at Korra and some pro-bending disks because pulling frozen earth up was exhausting.

Korra spun around to block throwing some fire punches at the disks to pulverize them. She turned to track the water bender guard when she saw the specter out of the corner of her eye. Her attention went to where she saw herself, chained and in the Avatar state, looming. A stray disk and a blast of water collided into Korra’s chest and slammed her to the ground.

Both White Lotus guards stopped as Korra lay on the ground, and what they assumed catching her breath.

“That will be all, thank you.” Katara walked over to the small group in the center of the training grounds. She watched the whole sparring match – per Tonraq’s request.

The White Lotus guards walked off, pulling off their helmets as they went to remove the sparring armor.

Katara stopped by Korra and knelt down. “That was a hard hit.”

“You’re telling me.” Korra rubbed her face as she remained on the ground. “I shouldn’t have gotten distracted.”

Katara nodded, her hands still in the pockets of her parka. “What did you see?”

Korra kept her hands over her face. “Me. Poisoned, tortured, chained. In the Avatar state.” She dropped her hands and pushed herself to sit up.

“Your body is healed. It is the mind that takes much longer to heal.” Katara shifted and gestured to the training ground. “You can work here for hours to improve your stamina, endurance, and strength. But that doesn’t change your body’s automatic responses.”

Naga bounded over to Korra and Katara and nuzzled her owner.

Korra smiled at the affection from her polar bear dog and hugged her in return.

“Tenzin said he would be down in a few weeks. Perhaps before then you could call him and talk to him or Jinora about your meditating.” Katara observed Korra get up with Naga’s help. It took a long time but the master water bender was glad to see Korra up and about compared to when she remained in the wheelchair.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll never connect with Raava again.” Korra picked up the helmet.

“It might feel like nothing has changed, but you’ve come a long way.”

Korra nodded, though she doubted Katara’s words. The only difference between two years ago and now is that she could move and use her bending. She still couldn’t go into the Avatar state or the Spirit World through meditation.

“Thank you, Katara. I’m going to go rest and meditate.” Korra bowed her head.

“I will see you for tea tomorrow.” Katara headed off to her own home.

Korra walked back to the palace, Naga by her side. She passed by one of the White Lotus guard stations and slowed as she heard her name.

“The Avatar can’t even beat us in battle anymore. How does she plan on protecting people and the world if she can barely fight?” Oen guard said.

“If the poison killed her, we’d be out waiting for the next reincarnation,” a second voice added.

“How would we know? The Avatar isn’t connected to the past. Can’t even enter the Avatar state. Pretty pointless if you ask me.”

Korra sighed and continued on her way home. She made it to her room with little interaction and lay on her floor with Naga next to her. It never occurred to her what the White Lotus thought about the last two years. Korra only knew that they protected her while she was young and still learning the elements. They stuck around as she grew older – per Aang’s request to keep her safe. But now that she was recovering…

Pushing herself to sit up, Korra dug for the paper and pen under her bed.

 

_Daer Asami,_

_I’m excited to see this next project of yours. I imagine I’ll like it if you’re working on it. Republic City is probably incredibly proud of all the work you’ve done. Even if it doesn’t seem that way._

_That’s cool that Tenzin approved the glider suits! I told you you’d achieve this. And here you were worried he’d hate them._

_Before all of this, I could go into the Avatar state whenever I wanted. Everything feels faster. I can feel this immense power pulse through my veins, the tips of my fingers and toes. Every fiber of my being. It’s wild and surreal._

_If I’m forced into the Avatar state because I’m in danger, I don’t remember what happens. It's like I black out, battle for my survival and then wake up with everyone around me with concerned looks on their faces. Sometimes in my sleep, I get flashes of what happened. It all seems hazy and far away because it wasn’t_ me _that did it._

_I never thought about me being afraid of not having control. Then again, none of the situations I’ve faced have had me in control. The more that I think about it, I’ve had very little control of my life._

_I sparred with a few White Lotus guards today. The specter appeared, and I ended up losing. I overheard the guards saying that I can’t keep the world balanced if I can barely defend myself. I never noticed before but the White Lotus never uses my name. I’m always referred to as “The Avatar.” It’s like I’m an object or a burden. They don’t care about me Korra, they care about me The Avatar. Maybe it’s better that I don’t reconnect with Raava. Then it’s all over and they can go on with their lives. No more protecting a reincarnation._

_Maybe this question is too forward, but why did we become friends? It’s not because I’m the Avatar, right? I’d understand if that were the case. Given everything in our friend group, it seems like at first we would have never become friends._

_Sorry if that was awkward. If you don’t want to answer, that’s fine._

_Tenzin is coming down in a few weeks. It will be good to see him. ~~If you’re free you should come with him.~~_

_I’m grateful for our friendship. I miss you a lot. You have been there for me in ways I can’t describe. It's okay to feel selfish about wanting me back in Republic City. I selfishly want to be there with you. It would make my recovery more bearable if I could be around you again. You’re like this light in my life because of your unbelievable generosity and optimism. It’s infectious and kind of like a drug._

_Miss you._

_Korra_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I want to continue writing Korrasami when this is done (don't worry, we have a few more chapters). If you have prompts you want me to tackle, hit me up on Tumblr! dominicknight.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all of your comments, they mean a lot to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwork can lead to some terrible experiences.

Asami turned at the laughter. It made her chest warm and she looked for its source. She searched for the blue eyes that reminded her of glaciers. “Korra?” Asami heard the laugh again and stumbled to her feet as she hurried across the grass of the meadow.

The laugh led her through what Asami recognized as Air Temple Island. She jogged into the center courtyard and saw Mako, Bolin, and Opal standing together in a small circle talking in hushed tones.

“Hey, did Korra come by here?” Asami looked between the three. Opal stiffened at the question while Mako and Bolin exchanged a glance.

“She’s not here, Asami.” Mako turned to her as he spoke, his voice gentle.

“I just heard her laugh. Come on, guys. This isn’t funny. Is Korra trying to play a joke on me?” Asami frowned when she noticed Opal’s face was pressed into Bolin’s shoulder, his arm around her as if in comfort.

“She’s gone, Asami.” Mako placed a gentle hand on Asami’s arm.

“No, she’s around here and clearly you’re all playing a joke on me. She put you all up to this.” Asami shook her head and chanced a look around. “Alright, Korra. Ha ha, very funny.” Any minute now she expected Korra to pop out and attempt to scare her.

“Asami. Our dear sweet, loud-mouthed, bestest friend isn’t here. She hasn’t been for a long time.” Bolin squeezed Opal to him as he locked eyes with the engineer.

Asami’s gaze turned to Mako.

“Korra passed away from the poison, remember? We were just saying our goodbyes to her parents.” Mako reached for her hand but stepped back when Asami yanked it from him.

“No. She’s recovering. We all saw her.” Asami moved away from them.

“Her parents are boarding their boat back to the South,” Mako said. His eyes held a sadness in them that Asami only witnessed a few times.

“This is the wort prank.” Without another word, Asami sprinted down to the dock to see for herself. She saw Tonraq and Senna walking up the gangway following several members of the Southern Water Tribe guard carrying a long box with their tribe’s flag draped over it.

Asami slowed seeing the long box, and the closeness of Senna and Tonraq. The large man’s arm was wrapped around his wife as they were about to make it inside. “Wait!”

They didn’t seem to hear her as the platform was pulled into the boat.

“Stop!” Asami picked up her pace as the boat started to ease away from the dock. Her legs burned from the strain as Asami pushed herself. She caught herself on the corner post. “Korra!”

Asami jerked awake and sat up. A piece of paper stuck to her face and Asami used a free hand to peel it off. The engineer glanced around, noting that she was on her living room carpet with sketches spread around her. Asami looked at the paper in her hand, seeing it was a more detailed drawing of the statue she wanted to commission. All of the pages around her were ideas for the park based on the Avatar Korra centerpiece.

She rubbed her face with her hands and dropped them to rest on her knees. Asami turned to the nearest window and could see the lights from the city streaming in. The engineer couldn’t recall when she fell asleep. Her eyes drifted around the apartment bathed in yellow light from the windows. She caught sight of a folded piece of paper on the coffee table next to a half-eaten sandwich and a mug of what Asami assumed was cold tea.

Asami crawled over to the coffee table and snagged the paper. She stared at the familiar handwriting. With her other hand, Asami grabbed the sandwich and resumed eating it. Asami wiped the crumbs on the tank top she wore after she finished eating. Her eyes skimmed through the mess on the carpet until she spied her sketchbook hiding under another pile. She scooped it up and a pen before she started to write.

 

_Dear Korra,_

_This new project is taking some time. I want to get it right rather than rush through it. I just woke up on the carpet of my living room in a pile of schematics and thing for it. If that tells you anything about how it’s going… at least it’s not my office desk, right?_

_As of this writing, the glider suits are being created for the Air Benders. I sent my tailor to go take proper measurements of everyone and now that we have those it’s only a matter of time. I’ll make sure he does routine visits in order to make new outfits for any new benders._

_Going into the Avatar State when you want to sounds thrilling. That’s kind of how I feel behind one of the SatoRacers. The way you describe being forced into the Avatar State must be a nightmare. I can’t imagine being unable to control yourself like that, especially with your power._

_I can’t believe the White Lotus said that about you. That is so unbelievably cruel. They’re lucky I’m not down there, because not only would there be some choice words, I would most definitely punch out some teeth. Just thinking about them saying that to you makes me want to fly down there and knock some sense into them. You deserve to be treated so much better than that. You’ve saved Republic City from Amon, stopped Tarrlok and opened portals to the Spirit World that is restoring the Air Nation, and you defeated the Red Lotus. You’re amazing, Korra._

_We became friends because I wanted to be your friend. You’re someone who is headstrong and loyal. You care so deeply for your friends and family. I like being around you because you always want to do what is right. You always help people, and that makes me want to be a better person too. Sure, I can help with the company, but helping people is more than making their lives easier with new gadgets._

_I think we still would have become friends eventually, even after all the relationship stuff in our friend group. But I think we both realized that we didn’t want to strain the group, and ultimately we all make a pretty great team. We’re friends because we chose each other and our group over creating drama and holding grudges. And I love that we’re best friends. It means the world to me._

_I’ve never had close friends. Being a Sato meant that sometimes I had to watch who my friends were because they might have had ulterior motives. I kept everyone at a distance because it was easier. But you and the guys showed me true friendship._

_Being around you is addicting. It’s always an adventure, and I never tire of laughing with you. I enjoy being by your side for whatever happens. And as you continue to recover, I hope you’ll let me be there for you in however you need._

_Miss you,_

_Asami_

_P.S.: I would come down with Tenzin in a heartbeat if he asked me, but he hasn’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I decided to delve into Korra's childhood and growing up in the White Lotus compound after writing Korra and Katara talking about when they first met in chapter 6 of this fic. If reading that interests you, check out [Growing up Avatar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270384).


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need reassurance from other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a shorter chapter. Sorry it took so long to update! I had a bit of writer's block, not to mention I have a lot of active fanfics in this fandom. Also, I'm applying to grad school so my life is work, applications, fanfic writing, and editing my submissions for grad school. But I have notes on the next few chapters in what I want to cover before our favorite bisexuals meet up in canon. I wish everyone a good week ahead. Stay excellent and thank you for reading.

Korra sat with Tenzin after they finished a meditation. She watched out the window as snow fell on Harbor City. Korra couldn’t recall a day they didn’t receive even a dusting. She tried to push the memory of failing that fight against the White Lotus earlier out of her mind.

“You can take as long as you’d like to return, Korra.” Tenzin put his hands in his sleeves and looked out at the city with her.

“It feels like I’m neglecting my duties. I’m not helping find Airbenders for you to train, or uniting the Earth Kingdom in all its chaos.” Korra sighed and slouched.

“Your recovery is the most important. We can handle it. This burden isn’t yours alone.” Tenzin observed her slumped posture. “It’s okay to not be whole.”

“Everyone keeps telling me that. But it doesn’t feel _right_ to be on the sidelines.” Korra glanced at Tenzin, looking at the man that was as much her teacher as a father figure. “I worry I’ve let the other Avatars down by being away from the world so long.”

Tenzin nodded to Korra as he thought about her words. “I don’t know what the former Avatars would think. But I do know that this is a far different and more complex world than the feuds they handled.”

Korra sat up as Tenzin continued.

“The political atmosphere alone is more divisive. You can’t navigate this world as easily because the balance is more nuanced.”

They sat in silence for several moments.

Korra felt Tenzin’s eyes on her but ignored it as she stared out at the city for a time.

“Thank you, Tenzin. It’s been good to have you here, even if its only for a short visit.” Korra stood up. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to go for a walk.”

“Of course. I will see you at dinner.” Tenzin bowed his head.

Korra left the room and walked down the long palace hallways to her bedroom. She grabbed a stack of paper and a pen and curled up in the window seat.

 

_Dear Asami,_

_Maybe you should try sleeping in your bed a little more? Probably much more comfortable than your living room. It sounds like this project is good for your mind though if you’re falling asleep working on it. But don’t forget to take care of yourself, okay? Don’t make me come up there and make sure you sleep a proper number of hours. You know I’d win._

_Tenzin is here – although you probably know that since he’s not there to have bi-weekly dinners with you. It’s nice to have him here. However, it wasn’t great to lose another sparring session to the White Lotus right in front of him. You can probably guess why at this point. Tenzin said that it’s okay for me to not feel whole._

_You both have said that. And I know it’s true. That getting back to “normal” will be the hardest of all. Because really, what is “normal” when I’m the Avatar?_

_I don’t need you to come beat up the White Lotus for me, but the sentiment is nice. I wouldn’t mind if you could swing a visit though? But I imagine this project and Future Industries keeps you busy. So don’t worry about it._

_Well, I’m glad that I can be your best friend. I’ve never had one before either. That’s what happens when you grow up on a snowy compound with only White Lotus guards and my teachers around. What was it like growing up in Republic City? You kind of mentioned about growing up the daughter of Hiroshi Sato in your last letter. But there’s certainly more there._

_I don’t think anyone’s ever told me I’m addicting. But the same goes for you. I know you’ll always have my back, and that we will be able to get out of whatever trouble we’ll face. It’s comforting, you know? Plus, we always seem to have a good time together. I think we make a great pair._

_Take care of yourself. Stop sleeping on your living room floor. Or your desk. Or anywhere that isn’t your bed._

_Miss you._

_Korra_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A park dedication and a brief break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! Work has been wild, not to mention I've been busy applying to grad school. Thank you for sticking with me. Your comments, kudos, etc. are so greatly appreciated. They make me giddy that I can make so many of you smile at how mushy our two favorite dorks are. Anyway, enjoy!

She stood a few paces behind Raiko on the stage as he spoke at the podium. Asami glanced around at the people gathered in the park, resting on blankets on a nearby grassy hill or standing near the stage. Her eyes caught Mako with Bolin and Opal, Tenzin and Pema with their children and Kai. Lin stood off to the side, ignoring Kya cracking jokes at her while Bumi made a few faces at Asami. She heard Raiko say her name followed by some applause before she walked to the podium.

“Thank you, President Raiko.” Asami looked over the crowd and took a deep breath to center herself. “I’m honored that Future Industries was chosen to help renovate the city’s infrastructure. This city means so much to me.” Compared to the businesses she negotiated with, talking to a crowd was _easy_. “Avatar Korra saved Republic City from Amon and stopped Unavaatu from sending our world into chaos.  Although she is away recovering, we would be at a loss without her. She’s one of my closest friends. To honor her we are dedicating this park in her name.” Asami paused for applause and caught sight of Bolin giving her a thumbs up. “For anyone that comes here to visit, may they find peace and balance. Thank you.”

The sheet over the giant statue came down at the end of Asami’s speech and applause broke out again as people took in the sight.

Asami moved down off the stage to join her friends.

“That looks awesome! It’s so like her, it’s like she’s here.” Bolin grinned and pulled Asami into one of his signature hugs.

Asami laughed. “Thank you, Bolin.”

“When’s she gonna see it, dad?” Meelo looked up at his father as they all stood by the fountain surrounding the statue.

Tenzin reached down and ruffled his son’s hair. “I’m not sure, son. Soon I hope.”

Asami watched Tenzin for a moment, wondering if he knew when Korra would be returning to Republic City. They held a gaze but his eyes didn’t give anything away to her.

“We’re having a huge dinner on Air Temple Island. You’re all invited, of course.” Pema looked around the group.

“Yes! Free food, of course, we’ll be there.” Bolin threw his arm around Opal’s shoulders and glanced to Mako.

“Asami?” Tenzin looked at the engineer.

“Another time, perhaps? I need to finish up some things at the office.” Asami smiled at Tenzin, Pema, the kids and her friends.

“I expect to see you for our usual dinner meeting this Friday, then.” Tenzin nodded at her.

Asami hugged everyone before she walked to her car. She jumped in and drove off through the city. The traffic thinned as she started to take the roads to take her out towards the suburbs and into the hills overlooking the bay. She finally found a small cliff that faced Republic City from one side of the bay and parked. Asami slid off her business suit jacket and left it on the seat beside her as she climbed out of the car, sketchbook in hand. She took a seat on the hood of her Satomobile and looked out at her home.

Her eyes automatically drifted from Air Temple Island around to every area she ever adventured with Korra, Mako, and Bolin. She wished to go back to when they were all together. It wasn’t a simpler time, but at least she had her friends around.

Asami opened to the next blank page and started to sketch. A breeze blew her hair into her face, which distracted her enough to take in what she had on the page so far. She smiled at the eyes that looked back at her – the ones that reminded her of the deep blue chilly waters of Harbor City. Asami used a finger to trace a line, smudging some of the pencil as she went. She turned to the next page, knowing she’d come back to the sketch.  
  


_Dear Korra,_

_I can’t make any promises that I’ll sleep more in my bed. But I’ll try. Pema checks up on me when she gets the opportunity. It’s not as often as she’d like, but it’s enough to satisfy her for now._

_That secret project is finished. I’ll show it to you when you return. I’m very pleased with how it turned out, and I think you will be too._

_I don’t think there’s any real version of “normal.” You have so much power and strength that normal is relative to when there isn’t a threat to the balance of the world. Maybe your normal is hanging out with us, and not having to wage epic battles all across the nations._

_You tell me more about growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, and I’ll tell you about growing up in Republic City. Deal?_

_We didn’t start out rich. My dad was a shoe shiner, a trade he took on from his father. It was a family business. We lived in a tiny apartment in a not so good area of town. I don’t remember it too much, as I was three or four. But I know we could fit the whole apartment in the entryway of the main house on the Sato Estate. Dad tinkered when he wasn’t working. He found some machinists to help him make parts, built an engine, and put in all his effort to create his first engine. A man saw potential in my dad’s creation, invested in him, and you can basically say the rest is history._

_On my fifth birthday, we moved into the Estate. From then on, I grew up with people knowing who my family was, who_ I _was. It was strange. My dad cautioned me about classmates and people that only befriended me because we were rich. I had a few friends here and there, but none that really stuck. Not until you and the boys._

_And I’m glad that I now know what true friendship is. Without you guys, I don’t know what I would have done after my father was a revealed Equalist. I can’t imagine handling that on my own. You kept me sane and focused._

_I think we make a great pair too. Sure we have the boys on our team too, but it’s different with them. We just don’t click the same way. There’s just something about how we manage to work together without needing to communicate. It’s special._

_You take care of yourself too. I’ll see about coming down to visit, and let you know if I can. Or maybe it’ll be a surprise._

_Miss you._

_Asami._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgic places aren't always filled with positive energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but this is the first of many drafts I haven't completely deleted. So I suppose for now it's staying. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I appreciate you all sticking with me. Hopefully, the next chapter won't be as stubborn.

Korra dropped the padding around this room she hadn’t called hers in a few years. Korra glanced around the bedroom she had in the White Lotus compound. The walls were bare, save for a few Southern Water Tribe relics. Dust collected on the flat surfaces of her dresser and old desk.

She didn’t want to be back here. This place she felt equal amounts of hatred and nostalgia for.

Korra examined the helmet in her hand, taking in the scuffs and dents. She knew every instance the sparring gear took damage. Her childhood wasn’t full of much else but training for battle.

Dropping the helmet on her former bed, Korra left the room and took a walk around the compound. She could see Naga over by the gate snoozing. The polar bear dog would probably be glad when they left this place. Being Korra’s companion meant that Naga was cooped up in this place too.

Korra pushed on and made it back to the sparring grounds – already cleaned up from her recent session. She remembered the hours she spent in the cold pushing her muscles to exhaustion. Each physical element had to be mastered. Every potential fighting situation had to be anticipated. As the Avatar, Korra had to be ready for anything.

She turned to see the large White Lotus symbol, prominent on the gate, the sparring grounds and basically everywhere she turned. Korra hated seeing it, reminded of her isolation from her parents, her tribe, the world.

Walking back to her former room, Korra dug out some items from her desk and stowed them in a small side bag and started to leave. She felt a twinge in her chest, which made her hesitate at the door. Korra chanced one more look around the room. She spent a decade in this space. It was by no means a small chapter in her life.

Korra shook her head at how naïve she was back then. If she could tell her younger self everything about the last few years of her life, maybe she’d fare better. Or maybe she would scoff at her future self’s weakness. All she wanted was to be the Avatar. Here she was saving the world, and all she truly had to show for it was this three-year absence. She pulled the door shut behind her and headed for Naga.

They rode off towards Harbor City. Korra pushed Naga hard, remembering when she ran away from the White Lotus compound and went to visit with her parents. That felt like so long ago, and also yesterday.

Naga turned in the direction of the city, and Korra steered her to their usual lookout spot when they went running.

Korra dropped off of Naga and sat down in the snow. She felt her animal companion sit behind her, which gave Korra the opportunity to lean back.

Naga huffed and kicked out one of her back legs as she stretched.

“I know girl. It won’t be too long.” Korra reached over and scratched Naga behind the ears. She dug into her side bag and pulled out the notebook and pen.  
  


_Dear Asami,_

_I’m excited to see this secret project of yours. Hopefully soon._

_Maybe you’re right. Normal is subjective and is probably hard to come by because I’m the Avatar. My normal is when I’m not having my life threatened._

_Obviously, you’ve been to my hometown so you know that the South is a frozen tundra. Growing up there is basically what you would expect. It’s cold. Year round. If the sun is out, it’s warm, but that’s relative to the people. I can imagine even on a sunny day down here, we would never touch the lowest temperatures that Republic City experiences during winter. We’re colder than that._

_The Red Lotus tried to kidnap me as a kid, right? So I spent a decade in a White Lotus compound after that happened. Sokka and Tenzin wanted it out of the way, my dad wanted it nearby. No better place than the middle of the snow, right?_

_Aang wanted the White Lotus to be my protectors while I mastered the elements. I had limited contact with the outside world unless they were new to the compound to teach me bending. My parents lived in the compound for a while, until the White Lotus felt I should focus more on my training and less on being a kid. That happened around the time I mastered Waterbending and healing with Katara. I had Naga around and used her to travel to see my parents. And she’s my companion, so really she was my only friend. I didn’t see many kids my age except when I was home for the Glacier Spirits Festival. Then there were the kids of my village, plus Desna and Eska. They weren’t my favorite people to be around then, but it was better than nothing, you know?_

_Growing up in Republic City sounds amazing. There are so many more opportunities there than Harbor City, so it makes sense that your father was able to have someone see his innovation and support him in his dream._

_I like to think that even if you didn’t hit Mako with your moped, we still would have become friends. Although if it had been me you’d hit, we’d be even faster friends. Maybe all that weird relationship stuff wouldn’t have happened. Or it would have, and we’d be exactly as we are now._

_What we have is special. It’s hard to put into words, but I think you nailed it. We click in a way that we both don’t with Mako and Bolin. I think the right word to describe it would be compatible._

_Let me know if you can come down and visit. I’ll give you a much more proper tour of Harbor City and all the places I grew up._

_Take care of yourself. We need each other._

_Miss you._

_Korra_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are just some words that make you giddy when you read them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so CLOSE to these two dorks getting together. I have a solid idea on where the next few chapters are going, and how I want to wrap all of this up. As I finish up this fic, if there are any prompts you want me to tackle, send me a message/ask on [Tumblr](http://dominicknight.tumblr.com/). I have an idea for an AU which I've planned far too much of already (which I won't start until this is finished). But I'm always open to accepting prompts and writing some oneshots. Thank you all so much for continuing to read this fic! Enjoy.

Asami smeared a line of grease across her forehead as she wiped at an itch. She grabbed the water bottle by her feet and downed what remained of its contents. The radio blared, filling the hanger with noise besides her tinkering. Her weekend schedule only consisted of her residing in this space. Asami drove her car outside of the city where she could work on these personal projects. There was something about being among the grease and engine noise that cleared her mind.

She got up and wiped her hands on the thighs of her coveralls as she strolled to the kitchenette. Her cup of tea sat on the counter where she left it who knows how many hours prior. Asami wished a certain bender was around so she could heat it up, but she instead set the stove to boil another kettle.

Her mind drifted back to the letter. She grinned to herself at the thought of those sentences and the careful choice of words Korra used. “Special” and “Compatible” had never sounded so lovely before. Now they made her face feel hot and her heartbeat with nerves, anxiety, whatever feeling she couldn’t quite describe.

Asami couldn’t remember the last time she felt this way. Maybe when she first dated Mako, but that was forever ago and felt foreign. Perhaps the first time she built her own engine? Or the first race she won? This giddiness every time her mind brought up this particular letter made Asami realize she couldn’t stop smiling.

Spirits, this girl was going to _ruin_ her. Asami shook her head, smile still on her face as she made herself another cup of tea.

Maybe when she or Korra were together again, they could talk. These letters contained their vulnerabilities, but also something more that Asami needed to hear out loud. And what she wanted to say aloud.

There were few things that made her anxious. But the possibility of sharing her feelings beyond the letters. Saying these words in her heart would make them real. She’d acknowledge everything she felt since that first moment she and Korra went racing. And every instance they were together since.

Asami drank down some of her tea. She set the cup aside, leaving behind small grease fingerprints. With a quick wash of her hands, she went up some stairs into an old office space. Asami unzipped the coveralls top and tied it around her waist. She sank into the worn couch and put her feet up on the coffee table as she seized the letter from Korra. Her eyes easily found her favorite paragraph, and again she grinned at the words her best friend wrote.  
  


_Dear Korra,_

_You’re right, Republic City doesn’t get nearly as cold as Harbor City, or basically anywhere in the South. Or North for that matter. Your Southern blood sure is something._

_Maybe if I spent more time down there than just a business trip I’d feel differently about the cold…_

_It is unfortunate that there weren’t more kids your age to be around. And that you spent so much time away from your parents. But that seems to have never harmed your relationship with them. Plus being able to focus so much on your bending and skills made you incredibly fit.That’s not a bad compromise._

_How did your parents know you were the Avatar? Did all the elements sort of just come out of you one day? Or was it something much more tame? What’s the process like to determine if one is the Avatar or not?_

_I like to think that if I hit you instead of Mako, or that we met in some other fashion, we would have become friends too. Although I’m glad I didn’t hit you. I think I’d be more embarrassed that I took out the Avatar on my moped. I can only imagine what the headline would have been: “Avatar Korra Defeated by Future Industries Heiress on Moped.” We’re lucky it was Mako. He can take a hit – I’m not saying you can’t but he needed to be knocked down a few pegs. All that probending went to his head._

_My dad was really lucky. That investor changed our life. I’m not so sure what I would be doing now if my dad didn’t have this wild idea. It’s weird to think about all these what-ifs._

_I think special and compatible are perfect words to describe us. I’m not sure what else I would add, but I like the sound of those._

_I’m not sure I can come down anytime soon. Raiko would have a field day if I up and left on a vacation. He’d probably say he would give contracts to Cabbage Corp as a threat. Realistically that would be a mistake on his part. They’d charge him way more yuans, and ruin everything._

_It’s unfortunate I can’t even take a small break. The company is doing better, but not as well as it could be. I’m finally fixing the Sato name and reputation. At some point, the company’s association with my father and his transgressions will be in the past. And everything will be me, and my name as the head Sato. It’s a good feeling, even if I’m not quite there yet. Soon though._

_Needing each other is a two-way street._

_Miss you._

_Asami_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes old friends give the advice you need to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever. I wrote it eight different ways in my head before finally putting it down on the page. After this, only three more chapters. I have them outlined, so at least there's a plan. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!

Korra reached across the small table and poured tea into the three cups before she set the ceramic pot down. She sipped her tea and ran her fingers over the rim.

“I am glad that you are recovering and felt well enough to join Katara and I for tea.” Zuko smiled at the young Avatar as he held the cup between his two hands.

“Of course, Lord Zuko. I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Korra gave him a small smile and then her eyes drifted back to the window.

Katara and Zuko exchanged a glance.

“Korra, do you remember the day we first met?” Zuko looked at Korra.

The Avatar turned to stare into her cup for a moment as she tried to recall that exact day. She met so many people important to Aang, the White Lotus, and the world it all felt like a blur that first year she was officially bestowed the title. “I honestly don’t. Although I hope I didn’t do anything too wild.” Korra thought back to the first time Katara tried to teach her water bending. “I buried Katara in an accidental snow pile.”

Katara laughed. “You were an energetic child eager to learn. I appreciated your enthusiasm. It made you stronger.”

Korra gave Katara a sheepish glance.

“Well, it was nothing quite like that.” Zuko sipped his tea and continued. “You came right up to me and pulled on my sleeve. I was surprised as you stood there, arms crossed with a frown. I knelt down, and you pointed at me and said, ‘I’m the Avatar, and you’re my best friend now.’” Zuko laughed, Korra and Katara joined in.

“I don’t remember doing that at all.”

“Your parents were embarrassed and apologized profusely. I took it in stride. I was after all a close friend to Aang.” Zuko reached to pour himself more tea and Korra beat him to it. “I agreed with you and said that we were indeed friends. And then I think you grinned and ran off to play.”

“You were a high energy child. It’s a good thing you found Naga when you did.” Katara laughed.

Korra looked at both of them before she sipped her tea and cleared her throat. “Lord Zuko, could I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Korra.” Zuko nodded.

“Do you think Aang would have taken this long to recover?”

Zuko frowned. “I think that you’ve dealt with more than Aang ever did. The Red Lotus came after _you_ more than once and nearly succeeded this past time. It makes sense to take some time to recover.”

“But three years?” Korra stared at Zuko.

The former Fire Lord sensed that Korra had a specific answer she wanted. “Korra, you don’t need my permission or anyone’s to resume your Avatar duties.”

Korra sighed. “I know.” She picked at a small chip in the teacup with her thumbnail. “Without being connected to Aang or the other Avatars, I don’t know what to do.”

“If there’s one thing Aang taught me,” Zuko started, “it’s that you are more than what you are expected to be. It is how you handle your life’s choices and become the person you are supposed to be.” He glanced at Katara and saw her nod.

Korra sat and thought about what Zuko said.

“Your role as Avatar isn’t only about fulfilling what people expect of you but also making the choices that you as _Korra_ want to do.”

Korra looked up from where her gaze had been trained into her teacup. “Thank you, Lord Zuko for the advice. And thank you both for having tea with me.”

“Of course, Korra. I’m glad to have caught up with you and Katara.” Zuko beamed at her.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to head back to the palace. I’ll see you both at dinner with my parents?” Korra got up and left behind her tea before receiving an answer from them both. She was out the door with her jacket in a breeze.

Naga sat up from where she curled up beside the door. She jumped up and followed her human.

Korra jogged towards the palace, Naga hot on her heels. In her peripherals, she saw Naga catch up and the two raced through the gates and up the steps. She made it to her room without so much as a word to anyone. Korra snagged paper and a pen and plopped down on the center of her floor.

_Dear Asami,_

_You should spend more time down here. Maybe you would get used to the cold. Or your Fire Nation blood doesn’t like to get this cold. That would be understandable._

_I do wish there were other kids to be around. But I suppose having other bender kids would make me more competitive than I already am. And I don’t think that would have helped me get along with people._

_Why Miss Sato, have checked me out? Is that how you know my body? I’m kidding, ~~sort of~~._

_My mom always told me stories about the Avatar. One night I got a little excited and jumped off my bed while hearing about that night’s Avatar story. I shot a rock through our hut wall and caught my blanket on fire. Luckily being waterbenders, my parents put out the blanket fire with me doing a bit of the work too. They were young parents and weren’t prepared. I don’t even remember what happened after that moment. I think I started yelling about being the Avatar, and they probably contacted the White Lotus for confirmation._

_The White Lotus have to investigate any claims. Of course, the easiest is if I already had some skills of the other elements, then that’s a dead giveaway. But sometimes they have to ask questions that only an Avatar would know how to respond based on their past lives. Thank Raava I caught my blanket on fire instead._

_I agree. Mako needed to be taken down a peg or two. And boy did you do it by running into him._

_What Ifs are weird. Like there are so many different choices to consider that would have changed our lives entirely. It’s wild._

_You need a vacation. After the last few years, it sounds like you need a break but can’t get one. You’re already fixing the Sato name though. Varrick is probably helping with that, I’m sure._

_You might not have to come down here soon. I’m coming to Republic City. I need to get back out there. And I think that I want to figure out some stuff that I can’t while being away from the world. I got back from talking to Lord Zuko and Katara, and he pointed out that I am more than just my Avatar duties and the World’s expectations. I’m also Korra. And what I want matters too. So I’m coming back. I’ll let you know more about the details as I work them out._

_If you still want to, I’d like to sit down and talk. Just us. I missed all our one on one time when we traveled around looking for Airbenders._

_Anyway, I’ll keep you posted._

_Miss you._

_Korra_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami Sato is a businesswoman for a multibillion-yuan company. If she tells you to jump, you jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter (and not my best by any means), but mostly because I'm trying to get the story moving into our final TWO chapters. Yup. That's right. Two chapters left. I have them planned, and they should be canon compliant based on all my notes from the episodes. So WATCH OUT! I want to have this wrapped up by the new year. Thank you all for reading and enjoy.

Asami added some notes to the blueprints on her desk. She wanted to approve them as soon as possible, but all her questions about the design would set them back. Sighing, she grabbed the phone and dialed for the architect, not caring how late it was to be calling him at home.

“How can I help you, Miss Sato?” The man, Shiroda, sounded tired like he didn’t want to be on the phone with her.

“I’m not approving your designs for the train station. I have too many question and concerns. They’ll be at your office by the morning.” Asami sat back in her seat.

“Miss Sato, we are running out of time if we want to be done before the coronation.” Shiroda seemed to be moving somewhere based on what Asami could hear from his end.

“I understand that. I am paying for a design that Future Industries could be proud to build for Republic City. What I’m getting instead is a mediocre building.” She crossed her arms as she waited for his response.

“I will take a look at it tomorrow and get you something new by next week.”

Asami shook her head. “I’m giving you until the middle of the week to come up with adjustments or a replacement. I want to approve an updated design by week’s end to start the construction by next week.”

Shiroda sputtered. “Miss Sato, no one in this city can move that fast.”

Asami smirked. “I can guarantee they do. You were my top choice, Shiroda. I won’t hesitate to turn to one of the other architectural bidders and give them the project if you don’t think you and your firm can handle this.”

Silence.

“I will have new blueprints for you by midweek.” Shiroda sighed, and left a long pause of silence over the phone. “You’re one tough negotiator.”

“You wouldn’t be the first to tell me that. Thank you, Mr. Shiroda. I look forward to seeing your updates. Have a good night.” Asami hung up. She looked across her desk, her eyes drifting to the open letter on the pile of mail. Her fingers picked up the piece of paper and she found herself reading the last few paragraphs for the hundredth time that day.

All she wanted was another response from Korra. Something else that told her when her best friend would be back in the city. Sinking into her chair she noted another envelope in the pile addressed from the Republic City Prison.

Asami chewed the inside of her cheek. She wished she were a firebender so she could burn it and the rest of the shoebox full of messages from her father. Sure she could use a lighter, but there would be something so satisfying about destroying them if she could do it under her own power. Asami shook her head and rolled up the blueprints. She stuffed them into the tube they came in and strode out of her office to put the item on her secretary’s desk with a note saying they needed to be sent back immediately.

Back at her desk, Asami reread Korra’s letter as she dug out some paper and found her pen.

_Dear Korra,_

_Alright, you caught me. But hey, there’s nothing wrong with me acknowledging that my best friend is incredibly fit and good looking. I’ve just been subtle about it._

_Wow. I can’t imagine being your parents and finding out my child was the Avatar. That must have been thrilling and scary. With them being so young that sounds like a huge responsibility thrust upon their shoulders. I’m glad they had Katara and the White Lotus to help raise you. Seems like you came out alright._

_Maybe someday I can take a vacation. Probably not for another year or two. Or five. Rebuilding Republic City is utilizing a lot of the company, as I’ve said before. The construction division gets a lot of my attention, even if I’m not necessarily running it. I just have to approve everything. Good thing I’m a strong negotiator because it’s the only way we’ve gotten so much of the city rebuilt so quickly._

_I’m glad to hear you’re coming back to the city. It’s been so long, and it’ll be nice to have a friend here again. Mako got moved to help with the transition of the Earth Kingdom, so he’s gone to play bodyguard to Prince Wu._

_It sounds like Lord Zuko was just the person you needed to talk to. Being Avatar Aang’s closest friend and advisor, I imagine it was good to have a chat with him. Plus, he sounds incredibly wise to give advice to the current Avatar. You should talk to him more often when he’s not busy in the Fire Nation with Fire Lord Izumi._

_Of course I want to sit down and talk. Who wouldn’t want to see their best friend after three years? I missed all of our one on one time too. We might have gotten into trouble looking for airbenders, but spending all that time with you was a blast._

_Contact me when you’re back in the city and I’ll make the arrangements._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Miss you._

_Asami_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you don't hear from your best friend again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I meant to get this chapter out for the Korrasami Anniversary on the 19th, and then before the holidays. Given how busy it was, I settled for making sure to get you this chapter before 2018. Thank you for reading, your kudos, and your comments. They mean the world to me. Enjoy!

Asami checked the mail on her desk, still not finding a letter with further information about when Korra would make her return to Republic City. She hoped that her best friend hadn’t sunk into a deeper depression that she felt like she couldn’t contact the CEO. For months she went through the envelopes brought by her secretary, hoping to find the familiar handwriting she yearned to see. The script would be an assurance that everything was okay, that Korra was coming _home_.

Not that the Southern Water Tribe wasn’t also Korra’s  home. But there was something about Korra’s absence from Republic City that made Asami feel like this place she grew up in wasn’t the same. Korra had made a life for herself here, on Air Temple Island, with Tenzin and Pem, the Airkids, and the Krew.

Lin mentioned something to Asami, a day their paths crossed when the Police Chief wanted to double check that the new streets had metal lines for her officers. Beifong brought up that Korra and her parents were scheduled to arrive for Wu’s coronation. Lin said it in an offhanded way to provide her with a subtle way to gauge Asami’s reaction.

The CEO tried to act as casual as she could, despite feeling her heart pounding against her ribs. She did wonder why Korra hadn’t mentioned anything, but perhaps she got so focused on her training again that she lost track of time. That did seem like a Korra thing to do…

Everyone gathered on Air Temple Island to welcome Korra, Tonraq, and Senna to the city the day the Southern Water Tribe ship was scheduled to dock.

Asami watched the Airkids run around at the mere thought that their “big sister” would finally be back with them again. That all changed when Tonraq and Senna emerged saying Korra left months prior.

The group moved into the dining hall of the Air Temple, letting Tonraq and Senna explain further about Korra’s journey and her claim to already be in the city.

Asami examined the last letter Korra sent to her parents. She skimmed the contents, taking in the familiar curves of Korra’s words. Returning the paper to Senna, Asami excused herself once the Airkids agreed to go in search of Korra.

Disappearing and lying seemed so unlike Korra. Asami wondered what made her best friend lie to _everyone_.

The CEO went to her apartment and stared at the stack of letters from Korra by her bed. She sank to the carpet and reread each one, searching for something to give her a hint of why Korra would disappear. After what felt like the hundredth time of looking over the last letter, Asami shifted to lay on the floor. Nothing made sense.

Korra was _gone_.

 

Wu’s coronation came and went with a lot of fanfare when Kuvira didn’t step down. Asami kept tabs on the Earth Kingdom’s turmoil. She didn’t like the idea that they could potentially be going to war. Companies could make or break themselves on war profiteering. Asami didn’t want Future Industries or her name associated with anything that could be tied to casualties. The board would want her to drum up production and prepare to sell whatever they could to the United Forces. She would humor the suggestion when it came up, but otherwise, she wanted to focus on the reconstruction of the city.

Asami had to keep busy somehow.

 

A letter came across her desk. Familiar handwriting Asami saw her entire life. She frowned and clutched it in a fist as she excused herself for the day. From the back of her closet, Asami dug out the box filled with these unopened envelopes. The CEO tied them together and headed for the Republic City Prison.

She tried to leave as soon as she arrived, hoping to keep the conversation short. Her father seemed to have other plans. As he spoke she tried to figure out if he was lying. Asami couldn’t convince herself to trust him, not after he had lied for so long about his business. She hated how little she could trust him, how all of that was tarnished. Their whole history together felt like a lie. The CEO collected her purse and left him there in the prison visiting lounge.  

Asami drove back into the city center, weaving around cars and trucks. She stopped at Avatar Korra Park and walked around to try and clear her head. Her mind wavered between so many different emotions, anger, sadness, pity all felt so close together. Asami sat on a small bench and buried her face in her hands. She wished Korra were here. Her best friend would provide the steady voice of support and shoulder to lean on.

The park long became her place of solace. Asami lost track of the number of times she sat with the Korra statue in view and picture what her friend would say. It’d first be something to make her laugh. Korra was good at that. Then her advice would transition to something that Asami knew was the honest truth. Spirits she missed that girl.

Asami took in the two people playing Pai Sho, a little girl, and her father. She and her dad would do the same thing. When he first taught her, Hiroshi said it was to teach her strategy. Yasuko sat with Asami in her lap while Hiroshi was their shared opposition. He encouraged her to always be ten steps ahead of her opponent in order to make the game unfold exactly how she wanted. Asami found it a useful skill not only in the game but also in her life both as a CEO and a member of the Krew. Who knew a boardgame could teach her so many life lessons.

 

The second time Asami left the prison, she felt lighter. She hadn’t had a worthy opponent in Pai Sho in forever. It was an exhilarating experience to have this piece of her back again. Asami headed back to her office to check in for the second half of the workday. Her secretary handed her some messages and passed along other updates pertinent to Future Industries.

Asami sat behind her desk, settling in to look over the reports and other items left on her desk from that morning. They were ahead of schedule on their latest reconstruction project. She knew they would be given the efficiency of her workers and first-class work they did. Plus, the bonus they received on early completion times wasn’t a terrible incentive.

A knock on Asami’s door caught her attention. “Come in.”

“Miss Sato. You have a radio call from Air Temple Island.” Her secretary stood in the doorway.

“Thank you. I’ll accept it in here.” Asami put down the report and turned in her chair to the radio system in her office. She waited while the door closed and the light on the radio lit up to signal the call was patched through. “Master Tenzin, calling to move our dinner meeting?” He only ever radioed her to change the day, usually because he would be out of town visiting one of the Air Temples.

“Hey, Asami.” A familiar voice came over the line.

Asami blinked. “Korra.” She paused, trying to find the words. Her heart pulsed hard that Asami almost felt like the floor shifted. “Hi. You’re, you’re back.” Asami’s voice cracked at the end, and she cleared her throat.

“Yeah.” There was a pause where it sounded like Korra laughed lightly to herself. “Yeah, it took long enough.”

Asami missed that sound, even if it did seem in that moment a touch sad. “When did you get in?”

“This morning.” Another pause that Asami tried to wonder what Korra was doing. Probably rubbing the back of her neck like she always seemed to do when she was nervous. “I would have contacted you sooner. But I had to talk to Tenzin. And my parents. Plus the White Lotus.”

“I imagine those conversations weren’t easy.” Asami leaned on the radio desk.

Korra chuckled, and Asami wanted to hear it again, only hopefully more full. “You could say that again.”

They both fell silent, letting the static white nose filling the lack of conversation.

Asami took a breath. “It’s good to hear your voice.” She smiled and shook her head at how sappy that sounded, even if she meant every word.

“It’s good to hear yours too.” Korra seemed to be pausing a lot, which made Asami check their connection to make sure they hadn’t lost the call. “I radioed to see if you still wanted to get lunch or dinner with me, so we could catch up. Mako and Bolin too, if they’re around.”

“Of course, Korra. Always. Mako is in town, I’ll let him know.” Asami glanced at the planner on her desk. Her secretary made sure to schedule Asami’s lunchtime block so that way the CEO set aside time to eat and not have meetings. She made a mental note to thank the woman. “The Fire Petal, tomorrow at 11?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Asami could hear the smile in Korra’s voice. “Perfect. See you then.” She was about to end the call when she stopped herself. “Korra?”

“Yeah, Asami?”

“Welcome home.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea and late night conversations are just what you need to have after being apart for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here. The last chapter. Thank you to everyone that stuck with me through this fic for a ship in a fandom I've never written before. Your words of encouragement kept me going to see this through to the end. I am forever grateful for this fandom for being so incredibly positive to be in. Obviously a huge thank you to Bryke for this world and the beautiful ending we got to this show. Enjoy!

Asami climbed into her car and started it with Korra in the front passenger seat. She waved up to Mako and his family standing at the top of the steps of the Sato Estate. Korra joined her and then Asami pulled away, headed back towards the city. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Korra. Their first moment alone for more than a minute was silent.

“Do you—“  “Hey could—“ They both started in unison and stopped to share a laugh.

“You first.” Korra shifted in her seat to look at Asami.

“Do you want me to take you back to the docks? I’m sure today has had a lot of activity compared to what you’re used to.” Asami shifted gears as she sped the car down the mountain road back to Republic City. She missed this drive. It’d been a few years since she’d taken it daily, but she hadn’t forgotten how to handle her car around the curves. Asami heard what sounded like Korra laughing to herself. “What?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to talk more. But if you want to get back to work, I understand. We’ve probably taken a lot out of your day.”

Asami looked over at Korra. She thought about bringing up the dodge of her first question but decided against it. “I’d love to talk more.” The CEO smiled at Korra, feeling her heartbeat pick up and her cheeks get warmer. Asami hoped Korra wouldn’t say anything about the slight blush. She turned her attention to the road.

“Hopefully somewhere more private?”

Through her peripheral Asami saw Korra keep her gaze on her. “I know just the place,” Asami smirked and accelerated. The trees around them started to thin as the city lights grew brighter. She weaved her car around those going too slow on the streets. One final turn and the car headed straight for Future Industries Tower. Asami pulled into the parking garage to her labeled spot right next to the bank of elevators.

“Are we going to your office?” Korra disembarked the car and followed Asami.

“We could, but I also live here. I figure my apartment is much more comfortable.” Asami smiled to Korra as she stopped at the last elevator. The doors opened and once inside with the doors closed Asami used a key to open the maintenance panel. She pressed a button with the Future Industries logo on it and the elevator started to rise as she closed the tiny door. Straightening herself she noticed the look from Korra.

“What was that all about?”

“I don’t want just anyone coming up to my apartment. So I can come and go as I please I hid a button with the company logo on it in here.” Asami shrugged as she tucked the key into her skirt pocket. “The maintenance guys know it’s there, but otherwise no one else.”

Korra nodded at her, and Asami wondered what her best friend must think of the secrecy.

“Must be a real lifesaver if you’re ever bringing someone home.”

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t exactly been out there dating.” Asami kept her gaze on the doors and the bulbs counting the floors. “Actually, you’d be the first person I’ve brought up.” She felt her cheeks get hot and took a deep breath through her nose in an attempt to calm her racing heart. If Korra’s eyes weren’t on her before, Asami was sure they were now.

Only the elevator noise and some faint music from hidden speakers filled the lack of conversation between them.

“Well, I’m honored to be the first.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck, faint pink on her cheeks.

Asami looked over to Korra. “I’m glad you’re the first.” She winked as the elevator dinged to announce their arrival to the hidden floor. The doors slid open and Asami stepped out. “Welcome to my apartment.” She started to take off the shawl over her shoulders and hung it in a small closet by the door. Asami took a moment to observe Korra explore the space. The CEO noticed all the papers strewn over every available flat surface, and random cups of tea and other liquids among the mess. “Sorry for how untidy it is. I haven’t had the chance to clean.”

“This place suits you compared to the Estate.” Korra walked over to the windows that overlooked the city. “There’s more personality here.”

The CEO joined Korra over by the windows and the two looked out in silence. Asami pretended to focus on the city but instead watched Korra through their reflections. She wanted to ask her so many things to fill in the gaps of the six months since the last letter.

“Would you like some tea?” Asami turned to her and saw Korra close her eyes and smile.

“I’d love some.”

Asami stepped away and started moving around the kitchen to get the tea. She turned to put the kettle on the stove when Korra appeared standing there at the end of the counter.

“I could heat up the water if you want.” The Avatar gestured to the item in Asami’s hand.

“Sure!” Asami held it out to Korra and watched as the flames sparked to life across her friend’s palm. In a few moments, the kettle whistled and Asami went to pour the water into the teapot. She noticed Korra shake out her hands and massage them. “Do your hands still hurt?” Asami turned so that she could lean against the counter and look at the Avatar.

Korra turned her gaze to her hands. “Sometimes.” She paused as if in thought. “Sometimes I’m worried the tremor will come back while I’m bending. It’s a habit now after Katara suggested it when it first started.”

Asami nodded, noticing the sleeves Korra wore that covered her arms. She added that to the list of questions she would broach as she grabbed the tray holding their items for tea and leading Korra to the couch. They settled into the cushions so they faced each other and sipped their tea.The CEO opened her mouth to speak, noticing that Korra set aside her teacup and seemed focused on her hands in her lap. She reached over and put her hand on Korra’s. Those blue eyes met hers and they stared at each other.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Asami’s voice came out soft. “I got so worried when you weren’t with your parents for the coronation.”

Korra closed her eyes again and shook her head. “Running away was a lot easier than facing this city with a title I couldn’t live up to, the specter chasing me every step of the way.”

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Korra.” She tried to think of anything she could say in that moment. “I can’t imagine how that felt.” The CEO watched Korra shrug, and the blue eyes returned looking at her.

“It was disorienting.” Korra seemed to be choosing her words carefully, and Asami was comfortable letting her friend take all the time she needed. “But it felt good to be away from everyone.” The Avatar paused again, and Asami saw her cheeks get a light blush to them. “Well, not everyone.” Their eyes were locked and Asami felt warmth rise to her face.

Asami set her teacup aside. “What did you do in the meantime?” She drew her legs up so that they were on the couch and angled herself to Korra.

“I traveled all over the world.” Korra looked away, her eyes seemed focused on something distant like she was recalling a memory. “I shed everything I had about who I was. Being only a face in the crowd meant I could observe and not be the focus.” She stopped and her gaze returned to Asami. “I needed to figure out who I was without being the Avatar.”

The CEO nodded. She imagined how freeing that might have been. To suddenly forego a title and the weight of the world on her shoulders could be an enlightening experience. Asami kept her attention on Korra, squeezing her friend’s hand again.

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure I’d ever make it back to Republic City.” Korra reached up and rubbed the back of her neck.

“You’re back now, and that’s all that matters. The journey to get here might have been unexpected, but I’m sure it was worth it.” Asami gave Korra a smile and she watched a grin slip on her best friend’s face.

“Yeah. It was.” Korra dropped the hand from her neck and dropped it into her lap.

They talked for another pot of tea, and then another.

Asami shifted on the couch and found herself curled up next to Korra, who was asleep with her head back against the headrest. She rubbed her face and looked at the nearest clock. The CEO reached over and ran her fingers down Korra’s arm. “Kor.” She squeezed her friend’s forearm and shook her lightly. Asami licked her lips. “Korra.”

Those blue eyes opened and blinked several times. “’Sami?”

Asami chuckled, her voice low. “We dozed off.”

Korra rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. “I should get back to the island.” She yawned and sat back on the couch.

“Stay. It’s late. We’ll go back in the morning.” Asami looked at her friend and watched her friend hesitate.

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“Stay. We’re both exhausted.” Asami sat forward as if to get up. “I don’t want you to leave.” Her voice came out as a whisper as she turned to look anywhere but Korra, hoping her friend didn’t notice the blush on her cheeks. She felt the Avatar’s eyes on her and her face grew hotter.

Korra opened her mouth and closed it again. A beat longer of silence passed between them. “I don’t want to leave either.”

Asami’s eyes jumped to Korra’s, her emeralds meeting those sky blues.

“All I need is a blanket. I can stay here.” Korra gestured to the couch.

“Nonsense.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and led her friend through the apartment to her bedroom. “My bed can accommodate both of us.” She still held Korra’s hand as they stood together. Asami turned to face Korra. “I’m worried if I go to bed, I’ll wake up and this will be an elaborate dream.”

Korra nodded. “Me too.”

Asami released Korra’s hand and disappeared into the closet. She returned with pajamas for each of them. “The bathroom is over there if you want to change.”

Korra accepted the clothes and disappeared for a moment, which Asami took the chance to change in her walk-in. She emerged, took off her makeup and started to get into bed when Korra came out of the bathroom. They settled beneath the duvet and Asami shut off the light.

Asami didn’t remember falling asleep the second time. The lines from the sunrise came in through a split in her curtains and crossed the bed. She blinked awake, her face turned towards the sunlight. Asami felt her left hand on something that wasn’t the blanket. She looked to see her arm draped across Korra’s stomach as it rose and fell with each of her breaths. The CEO smiled, observing the Avatar next to her.

Korra looked younger, and Asami wondered if this was a glimpse at a younger more innocent Korra. Her face was relaxed, the balance of the world not weighing on her until her eyes would open. Asami liked seeing Korra like this. Next to her, relaxed, in bed. The CEO couldn’t remember a time she felt so content. Even working on a new invention or engine didn’t leave her feeling this way.

Those blue eyes opened and seemed to take in the ceiling before Korra’s head turned and she took in Asami staring at her.

“Good morning.” Asami smiled, moving one arm to prop up the pillow under her head.

“Morning.” Korra’s voice came out deep, heavy with sleep. She used the back of her hand to rub at her eyes.

Asami noticed the sleeves weren’t on Korra’s arms, her brain too foggy to remember when they were discarded. It gave her a good look at the scars on Korra’s right arm from the chain. They were more faded now, but her careful eye picked up on the lines.

“Thank you for staying.” Asami focused on Korra’s face, those blue eyes turning to her.

Korra smiled and licked her lips. “Thank you for listening.” Her stomach growled, and it made Asami laugh.

“Air Temple Island for breakfast?” Asami pushed to sit up.

Korra grinned in that crooked way that Asami realized was her favorite facial expression.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always accepting prompts! If you have any suggestions, please drop me a message on [Tumblr](http://dominicknight.tumblr.com/). Thank you again for reading. Stay excellent.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories of the Battle of Republic City are still fresh, even as they prepare to head to the Spirit World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! I sat down and wrote the epilogue that I planned because I didn't like the idea of the story ending on an odd number of chapters. Thank you all for reading, for your comments and kudos on my first fanfic for this fandom. Enjoy!

Asami walked around her apartment snatching up different items and adding them to her backpack. She packed what she could fit within reason, but there were so many scenario possibilities she needed to anticipate. Her mind rushed with everything that could happen that she wanted to be prepared for. The CEO paused and put her free hand to her chin in the middle of the living room as she tried to think of anything she was forgetting.

“Asami, I’m sure you have everything.” Korra’s voice came to her from where the Avatar sat on the couch.

“You can’t tell me anything about what I should pack?” Asami turned to her.

Korra shrugged. “I’ve never been in the Spirit World for an extended amount of time. So anything goes.”

The CEO stared at her friend for a moment as if wishing that those blue eyes would tell her more.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. We can handle anything after Zaheer and Kuvira.” Korra grinned at her, and Asami felt the air leave her lungs at the sight.

“You’re right. What could the Spirit World throw at us that the real world hasn’t already?” Asami smiled and closed up her bag. She looked out the window of her apartment towards the glow of the portal. Her mind jumped back to that day, the colossus, seeing the pink explosion and the light rushing towards her before she managed to duck into the stairwell of a transit stop.

“Hey, you okay?”

Asami blinked and turned to Korra now next to her, a concerned look on her face and a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Yeah.” She exhaled, her eyes bouncing between Korra and the entrance to the Spirit World.

Korra followed her gaze and the two stared at the portal in silence.

“The memories are still fresh.” Asami’s voice came out as a whisper. She felt Korra’s hand move from her shoulder to around her back, guiding her to the couch.

“We don’t have to go. There are other vacation places that I’m sure you’d prefer—“

“I still want to go.” Asami turned her eyes away from the portal and trained them on Korra. “I want to go to the Spirit World with you. I want this and,” she paused and moved her hands to take Korra’s free hand, “I _need_ this.” She couldn’t remember a time in her life she had ever been so forward. Her cheeks reddened at all she implied to Korra.

The Avatar nodded in understanding and then that crooked smile split her face. “I’m relieved. I didn’t want you to feel like you couldn’t say anything if you changed your mind.”

“Never. A vacation with you and exploring the Spirit World? I’d never turn down that chance.” Asami smiled back at Korra and squeezed her friend’s hand.

“I still go back to that day too, you know.” Korra’s blue eyes locked on Asami’s. “I think about all the people we saved, and the ones that fought to protect this city.” The Avatar paused and looked away. “And the ones that didn’t make it.”

Asami nodded, her eyes going to the small alter she made for her father shortly after his death. She wasn’t religious by any means, even though she knew science and religion coexisted perfectly. There was a certain comfort she found from this small gesture to him in her apartment. Asami could sense Korra’s eyes on her, and she turned her emeralds to meet Korra’s sky blues.

“You are the strongest person I know, Asami.” Korra turned so that she was facing Asami properly. “When I think about strength, I don’t picture my dad, or Toph, or any bender or Avatar. I think of you.”

“Korra, that’s absurd.” Asami frowned at the idea.

“You persevere at every opposition, and come out on top. You have every right to hate benders for what they’ve put you through.” Korra seemed to pause and watch Asami’s face. “But you don’t.”

Asami nodded and looked away for a moment.

“ _That_ is strength, Asami.”

Asami turned her attention back to Korra, watched her stop and lick her lips, seeming to think about what she wanted to say next.

“And your strength is what I love about you.” Korra’s cheeks went pink, and Asami felt her face flush.

“Thank you, Korra. That means a lot to me.” Asami squeezed Korra’s hand, giving her friend a smile.

Korra’s own smile lit up her face. “Alright, you ready to go to the Spirit World, then?”

“Yeah.” Asami felt Korra shift to get up, but she held her friend’s hand to keep her seated. “One more thing.”

Korra blinked and shifted to turn towards Asami. “What?”

Asami’s eyes darted to Korra’s lips and then back up to those blues she could drown in. She cupped Korra’s cheeks for a moment before she leaned in and brought their lips together. The CEO felt Korra return the kiss and they both pulled away.

Korra blinked at Asami as they stared at each other.

“Now I’m all set.” Asami smirked and got up, pleased with the wide eyes Korra gave her. She shouldered her backpack after one last look around the living room. “You ready?” Asami reached down and picked up Korra’s bag.

Korra sat stunned on the couch, watching her. She jumped up and went over to Asami, who helped her put on her bag. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, Turf Wars part 2 comes out January 17 at your local comic book stores! Stalk me on [Tumblr](http://dominicknight.tumblr.com/) to submit prompts, or just because you feel like it. Stay excellent!


End file.
